


The CloneNet

by Omegarose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Clones, Gen, HoloNet, More tags to be added, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Protective clones, Reporters, Trans Clones, Yoda is a Troll, all the jedi are disasters honestly, anakin skywalker eats live bugs, and plenty of amab clones in there too, as well as non-binary clones, but also this will go a couple of dark places, but like, fun and shenanigans, i think there would be a lot of gender exploration, it shouldn't exceed the teen warning whatsoever, maybe a few genuine genetic fuck ups like what caused rex his hair color, media fic, mostly because i struggle to actually give the non-canon clones male pronouns, protect the padawans 2k20, protective jedi, so ftm clones are also undoubtedly there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: The clone troopers have their own forum to post videos to. Some of the Jedi post their own videos, too. Nothing too outrageous or even confidential is being posted--it's a public space after all--but it's nice to have something that has predominantly similar life experiences to be able to laugh at in down time.That is, until the general public figures out that said forum exists. Now...now it's just chaotic.((Aka the crack, HoloNet, clone trooper recordings, errant interview,s public speculation, and dumbass Jedi media au))
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 568
Kudos: 1439





	1. The Beginning

Nobody really knew when, exactly, the CloneNet first began.

Obviously someone had to have started the forum, and someone had to let _vod'e_ know about it for it to gain so much traction within the first month of the war, but nobody really had any idea of who this person was. For all anyone knew the originators of the forum could be long dead. It was a war, afterall, and _vod'e_ died every single day.

As for the forum itself—nicknamed the CloneNet, at some point during its rising popularity among the GAR—wasn’t exactly a private thing. The _vod'e_ all knew about it and what was likely the majority of them frequented the site when they had access to the HoloNet. It was not a closed circuit, either—that would have been more hassle than it was worth, given how careful the troopers were about posting anything confidential—and it was well known that the Jedi were aware of it. Quite a few padawans and knights even made a habit of posting vids.

The CloneNet was a harmless way to have fun while connecting with relatable material that just wasn’t found in the more public HoloDramas and popular content on the rest of the 'Net. Those were all well and good, as well, but seeing _vod'e_ messing around on a battle cruiser or on the edges of a battlefield was far more familiar than even the most basic concepts of “regular” civilian life. The Jedi found similar solace on the CloneNet, given the war front as well as the unique way of Temple life.

Still, all it would take is for a few civilians to stumble across the CloneNet for the public to know about it. It was probably surprising that it took as long as it did to come into the public eye.

It all began with one vid.

It was a fairly regular vid as far as the CloneNet went, of a post-battle party on the _Resolute_ , if the disproportionate amount of 501st blue was any indication. There was some 212th gold mixed in. Any _vod'e_ or Jedi watching would know the mixture was likely from fleeing a hostile situation and being unable to return the troopers to their proper ships as of yet.

General Anakin Skywalker was sitting among the clones on a crate, his own armor and outer tunics shed, cheeks pink from what was probably illicitly brewed gutrot.

High General Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into the storage room that was partially transformed into a lounge—as was common among GAR ships with little to no leisure space—taking in the inebriated troopers and his own former padawan.

“Anakin, what do you think you’re doing?” Kenobi asked.

“Celebrating,” Skywalker said.

“I just came from the bridge to inform you all that we reached Republic space.”

A couple of the _vod'e_ in-frame winced. They knew that, while technically allowed to drink on the ships during what qualified as down time, enemy space was no place for large groups of _vod'e_ to be indisposed. Much less a general.

“Yes, well, we knew that. These are just particularly strong batches of gutrot and grog,” Skywalker said. It was incredibly obvious that he was lying.

“Oh? However did you learn that we reached Republic space _and_ had the time to get this celebration together, when it’s only been—at most—ten minutes?”

“Fives commed me.”

Repressed snickers came from the troopers as Kenobi glanced at a _vod_ near one of the walls, leaning against the shoulder of another _vod_ , clearly drunk and also very clearly the aforementioned ‘Fives’. 

“That’s the story you’re going with?” Kenobi asked, exasperated.

Skywalker looked between Fives and Kenobi, shrugged, and said, “Yep.”

The _vod'e_ , realizing that they weren’t going to be in much trouble if Skywalker was being so flippant, began to relax. A raucous laugh crossed the room in a wave, and several troopers turned their attention back on their drinks or conversations they had abandoned to watch the drama, though most of the clones continued to pay attention to the two generals’ argument.

Kenobi sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. “Anakin! This is serious, we can’t just drop all alertness the moment we leave the hot zones—at any time in Separatist space we could be attacked!”

“We were close to Republic space!” Skywalker defended. “And the sector we passed through had hardly any activity in the last month!”

“That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be on alert! What would have happened if we’d been pulled out of hyperspace? Or if we had picked up a distress signal? Or if one of the ships broke down, even with the minimal damage that they took? Not to mention the report we need to make to the Council!”

It was at this point that a trooper placed a small cup—more of a shot, really—into Kenobi’s hand. The Jedi Master downed it in one swift movement despite the clone-brewed grog within the GAR being notoriously strong in taste and effect. Kenobi set the cup on a nearby crate that was mostly being used as a table, with only two troopers actually sitting on it.

“Just think of the example you’re setting for Ahsoka,” Kenobi finished as though he hadn't just smoothly taken a shot. His arms were crossed, and he was staring down Skywalker who didn’t seem repentant in the slightest.

The camera turned to show Commander Ahsoka Tano herself sitting cross-legged on the floor between two 501st troopers. She wasn’t wearing her boots and had an open snack package in her lap. Her mouth was visibly full and her eyes were wide. She swallowed and discretely tried to crawl away between the legs of the many _vod'e_ milling about without being noticed. Either her movement or the crinkling of the snack packaging drew Kenobi’s attention, because he could be heard groaning, “Ahsoka!” just before the vid ended.

It was a normal upload for many battalions, especially the 501st and 212th. Just some lighthearted, funny disagreement between Jedi. It made its rounds among the GAR and it usually ended there.

Only this time, somehow, the vid found its way into mainstream media sites. Once it was there it took little to no effort for civilians to find the CloneNet.

This is where the chaos started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits made 8/26/2020 and 12/8/20


	2. 3 1/2 minutes of grand master yoda "startling" jedi

“Master, master, you have to see this!”

Anakin looked up just in time to catch Ahsoka as she barreled into him. She was beaming, so, despite how alarming running onto the bridge yelling for Anakin’s attention was, he wasn’t worried.

“What is it, Snips?”

She shoved her datapad at his face, and a vid began to play.

It showed one of the hangar bays on what looked to be the _Triumphant_ —Master Plo Koon’s flagship—given the 104th maroon. The vid looked to be a security cam, positioned as to see the back quarter of the bay. Plo walked into frame, talking to who Anakin was pretty sure was Commander Wolffe. As they passed under one of the starfighter wings, Master Yoda dropped down and landed neatly in front of the pair as if he hadn’t just come from nowhere.

Commander Wolffe didn’t seem surprised, but Plo took a large step back and reached for his lightsaber. Just as quickly he tried to look as though nothing happened, serenely folding his hands into his sleeves and politely bowing his head.

Another location in the Jedi Temple with Master Quinlan Vos and Knight Aayla Secura walking through the Room of a Thousand Fountains. _Vod'e_ in 327th yellow were relaxing in nearby sectors of the garden, one of them undoubtedly the origin of the vid. All the clones had built-in holocams that were always recording, wiped at the end of the day. It was easy enough to save portions of the recordings, though, which is where most of the vids on the CloneNet came from.

Quinlan and Aayla were walking past a leafy shrub when Yoda walked out of it. Quinlan flailed, nearly falling on his backside. If it hadn’t been for Aayla grappling at his robes he certainly would be on the ground. Yoda cackled audibly, even from the distance, and walked away. The trooper who had been filming was laughing as the scene cut out.

The new location was a muddy trek through a forest Anakin vaguely recognized, 501st blue marching in loose lines. He could see himself and Ahsoka about ten feet ahead from the _vod_ who must have uploaded the vid. The troopers in front of them had on large supply backpacks. 

With no warning one of the backpacks rustled and Yoda popped out. On-screen Anakin jumped back, fumbling with his ‘saber. On-screen Ahsoka reacted similarly until she realized what she was seeing and burst into laughter.

“What-you-how long have you been there!” on-screen Anakin demanded.

Anakin remembered that they had been moving for hours at that point, with no indication that Yoda was with their particular squad. He also remembers briefly panicking about some sort of native fauna attacking before he realized it was only Master Yoda.

Yoda hopped down from the backpack, the clone—maybe Tup? Anakin couldn’t remember and the vid didn’t show much armor patterns—didn’t seem phased in the least.

Another scene, this time in another flagship. Troopers with the many varieties of 41st green walked along the hallway, the one filming being among them. Master Luminara Unduli was standing in a doorway, focused on her datapad. The _vod_ that was filming slowed to a stop. The grate leading into the vents above Luminara’s head was wiggling. It floated freely in the air, and Yoda jumped out, landing in front of Luminara.

Luminara pressed herself against the doorframe, nearly dropping her datapad. Yoda nodded to her and hobbled off. The grate secured itself back to the wall as he left. Luminara glanced around, straightened her robes, and strode off with her datapad tucked under her arm.

The next scene was in the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan and Mace Windu were sitting at one of the tables, against one of the walls in the commissary, on one side of the frame. _Vod'e_ , as usual, filtered past among the Jedi, most grabbing food to go as they’d rather take a detour to the commissary than eat the rations that were distributed in their barracks. Obi-Wan and Windu were talking over tea, inaudible from the distance and the amount of chatter.

Yoda walked out from under their table, and from the pair’s dramatic reaction, they had no idea he had been there.

“Kriffing-” Windu yelled, spilling his tea down his front. The commissary fell quiet at the noise, the _vod_ the holocam was attached to jerking and centering on the table.

Obi-Wan had nearly fallen from his seat, hand pressed to his chest. Barely loud enough to be heard he muttered, “For Force’s sake…”

Windu continued to curse, mopping up the spilled tea with a napkin, although most of it was quiet enough that it was difficult to hear _exactly_ what he meant. It didn’t help that the occupants of the commissary were beginning to laugh and murmur to themselves.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and his expression transformed into his usual calm one. “Ah, Master Yoda, you startled me. Would you like some tea?”

The vid ended.

“What the kriff was that?” Anakin asked.

“A compilation vid,” she answered, grinning.

“A comp-okay, sure, but who made it? I’ve never seen anything like that on the CloneNet.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t made by any clones or Jedi.”

“Then who…?”

“You know that argument you and Master Kenobi had a few days ago, about starting the post battle celebration a bit early?”

Anakin was dreading the answer Ahsoka was going to be giving him, for some reason. “Yes?”

“It hit the mainstream.”

He sighed. Of course it did. 

Ahsoka laughed at him. “It’s a whole thing, now that everyone knows about the CloneNet. There are a shocking amount of compilations and articles already.”

Anakin was a very public face already, and he had a sinking idea that this would be another annoying enforcer of his fame. It wouldn’t help anything that he knew for a fact that the 501st had a disproportionate amount of vids on the CloneNet. For some reason.

“Don’t pull that face, master. How bad can it be?”

Oh, she had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's the vibe? I don't know if I like this style of writing it—it's a little clunky with Anakin's pov also in there, I think. I might end up doing a more "look at this news article" or "look at this compilation" with outside opinions as commentary at the beginning/between each one/end instead.
> 
> Edits made 8/26/2020 and 12/9/20


	3. Skywalker and his padawan eating bugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw for some descriptions of what it says in the title, I guess? It included worms, beetles, centipedes, and briefly mentions spiders if that's something that you can't deal with.

Five troopers, armor muddy and scuffed—even the shiny that was only recognizable as such due to the lack of 501st blue—were gathered around General Anakin Skywalker. All of them had their buckets off and were looking at the Jedi with various expressions of interest and disgust.

Skywalker, equally dishevelled from what looked to be the _((temporarily inactive))_ warfront, was holding a bag, pulling a bug from it.

“-see the wings on this one?” he asked, holding the creature between two fingers. “Much more mobile than the other one I showed you. On this planet, remember blue wings mean death.”

Skywalker let the bug go, and pulled a beetle from his bag. “See, no blue on this one’s wings, plus it's red. Warmer colors for the beetles are generally better here.”

The clones all looked to be intensely concentrated, disgust notwithstanding. One of them, her hair dyed a vivid green, was nodding.

Skywalker popped the red beetle without blue wings into his mouth. There was a crunching noise as he bit down, and the shiny winced.

The Jedi reached back into his bag and pulled out a many-legged bug. “These are typically good to eat if you can catch them…”

~~~

“I am not going to be eating _worms_ when a transport will be here in the next few hours!” High General Obi-Wan Kenobi declared.

He, along with two squads—one 212th gold, the other 501st blue—General Anakin Skywalker, and Commander Ahsoka Tano were staged in a natural cave. Though tired, dirty, and clearly several weeks into a campaign with little supplies left, they seemed to be in good spirits. All of them had a cup or bowl filled with dark purple grubs, except for Kenobi.

“Sure you don’t need to eat to make it until then, but if the clankers find us again you’ll do better having eaten something,” Skywalker argued.

“There is no need, I’ll be fine,” Kenobi insisted.

One of the clones in 212th gold glared at him. “All due respect, general, but you haven’t eaten anything since our rations ran out two days ago. You’re eating the worms. Medic’s orders.”

“Suture, I have to disagree-” Kenobi began.

The medic—Suture—stood up. With his arms crossed and the murderous expression it was no wonder even the great Negotiator was bullied into submission.

Kenobi huffed, sat on the ground, and accepted a cup of live bugs. He looked forlornly down at it.

“They’re not that bad, master,” Tano said earnestly.

“Honestly tastes better than the ration bars,” a clone with a shaved head, swirling tattoos replacing the hair, said.

“ _Everything_ tastes better than ration bars, Kip,” another _vod_ said.

Skywalker toasted his bowl of grubs at that, mouth clearly full.

Kenobi delicately picked up a purple, wiggling worm. He put it in his mouth and chewed down quickly, obviously trying to end its life hastily, with a slight shudder. With effort, he swallowed.

“You’re being dramatic,” Skywalker said.

“And you’re being aggravating.”

Skywalker rolled his eyes and casually ate another grub. “Cody, tell him he’s being dramatic.

The 212th commander faced Kenobi. “General Kenobi, General Skywalker says you’re being dramatic.”

There was a scattering of laughs from the _vod'e_ , a fleeting grin from Kenobi, and a groan from Skywalker.

“You’re no fun,” he groused.

“He’s plenty fun, Skyguy, you just like making fun of Master Kenobi and hate being made fun of yourself,” Tano said with a cheeky grin.

The vid cut off with trooper laughter and Skywalker’s affronted protests.

~~~

General Anakin Skywalker was standing in front of a holotable with the projection of General Windu in front of him. Windu was looking rather uncomfortable and stern.

“What are you eating?” he asked.

Skywalker shook the bag in his hand, chewing for a moment before answering. “Centibeetles.”

“ _Why_ are you eating centibeetles?” Windu gritted out.

“We had an infestation in one of our transport ships,” Skywalker said, pausing to eat two more.

“And your solution was to...eat them?” It might have just been the vid flickering, but it looked as though the muscle in Windu’s clenched jaw jumped.

“Well, we got them all off the ship, master, and the troopers were about to throw them out the airlock, but I figured we shouldn’t be wasteful.”

“Oh.” Windu’s tone was difficult to decipher. Not quite questioning, or agreeing, or coming to any sort of understanding. Certainly he was on the edge of his patience.

“They’re not half bad,” Skywalker said, conversationally.

Captain Rex put his hands to his face and stayed that way, behind Skywalker enough that his own figure wouldn’t be on Windu’s side of the vid.

“Sorta tastes like dried bantha jerky,” Skywalker continued. “Just without the seasoning. Maybe a touch of a _green_ taste, if you know what I mean.”

“Knight Skywalker?” Windu said, sounding for all the stars like he was clinging tightly to control. Rex had yet to pick his head from his hands.

“Yes, master?”

“Give me the damn mission report.”

~~~

“Hey, Obi-Wan-” General Skywalker began. It was just him, High General Kenobi, and three clones on the forest planet.

“All the worms are acidic, flying things sulfuric, and anything pink is poisonous,” Kenobi said, not looking up from his datapad.

“Okay, thanks!” Skywalker picked up a crawling orange bug with no wings and ate it.

~~~

Commander Ahsoka Tano was walking down the corridor in the Jedi temple, just ahead of Madame Jocasta Nu.

Suddenly, Tano lunged at the wall, about a foot above her head, and came away with something clutched triumphantly in her fist.

Madame Nu, obviously startled, asked what Tano had been thinking—or something of the like, given the security cams in the temple having no sound. Tano showed her a wiggling bug with a sparkling carapace, which she had caught. She then put it in her mouth.

Madame Nu (most likely) demanded to know why Tano felt the compulsion to chase, kill, and eat bugs. Had there been sound Tano would be heard explaining that those particular insects were perfectly fine for most species to consume, and that it tasted rather like an extra juicy and rare nerf burger. Madame Nu just shook her head and walked away. Tano shrugged and went down another hallway.

~~~

High General Obi-Wan Kenobi was half dragged across what looked to be base camp by Commander Cody. It would likely have been faster going if Kenobi wasn’t bleeding sluggishly at his temple, hair matted in half-dried blood, and if he hadn’t been insisting he could walk by himself. Cody seemed to know this, or at least knew he might need to catch the Jedi from collapsing at any moment.

General Anakin Skywalker was crouched not too far from where Kenobi was, poking at something against the plasto-canvas of a tent.

Kenobi suddenly gave a lurch towards Skywalker, nearly out of Cody’s grip around his waist.

“Don’t-those ones, they’re not venomous, but real deadly poison if you-” Kenobi called out, urgently and only a little incoherent.

Skywalker stood with the air of a youngling who had been caught red handed. The cam moved closer to the little scene that had previously occupied only a quarter of the far edge.

“I’m not a child, master, I wouldn’t have eaten something I didn’t recognize,” Skywalker said. Visible on the vid, he dropped what looked to be a spider on the ground.

“Of course not,” Kenobi said dryly, swaying dangerously.

“Come on, general, to the med tent,” Cody said, starting to pull him along.

“He was...stupid kid. All kids are stupid,” Kenobi mumbled.

Cody huffed and swept the Jedi’s legs up, carrying him in the direction of what must have been the med tent, much to the indecipherable grumblings of the general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little bit stupid doing this, but, like, this is the obligatory "Anakin is a feral desert kid" and also throwing in some "Ahsoka being a feral predator, since she's evolved to be a predator". Let me know what you thought! :)
> 
> [Here'es my tumblr!](https://omegros.tumblr.com/) Pop by to say hi, check out a couple of my posts (maybe filter through just the star wars tag I've got since I reblog anything I think is neat), or don't if you don't want to.
> 
> Edits made 8/26/2020 and 12/9/20


	4. High General Kenobi being awkward with kids

High General Obi-Wan Kenobi was walking along a war-torn street, bent at the waist to hold the hand of a very small twi'lek girl. Said child seemed unaffected by the destruction surrounding her. She was beaming, free arm waving as she gesticulated, and chattering about seemingly nothing.

Kenobi was nodding along politely. He seemed to be shepherding her where most of the displaced citizens were, although he wasn’t doing a very productive job of it—he wasn't pulling her in the correct direction when she got sidetracked, instead he followed her movement.

“Young one-” he said every time she paused, often mid-sentence. She barreled on talking like she hadn’t even heard him.

“Got an unruly citizen there, general?” a clone, likely the one behind the holocam, called.

Kenobi directed a withering stare at the _vod_.

“-and then I say, um, I say that it wasn’t fair ‘cause Izi am on the other team, and then Izi says I am being mean but I _wasn’t_ -” the girl rambled, pausing for a near-gasping breath.

“This way, young one,” Kenobi said, more insistent than before. He attempted a light tug on her hand in the correct direction.

“-‘cause Mommy says Zokrava is mean ‘cause he won’t let me play at all, and I am still letting Izi play just not with more people than my side, so I couldn’t’ve-”

Kenobi shut his eyes with a low, long-suffering sigh. The clone recording laughed as the Jedi was pulled even further from his destination.

~~~

_57834250 - was he really trying to politely get a rambling_ _toddler’s_ _attention?_

_50034673 - the way he held her hand was so cute? he was bent all the way over so she didn’t have to stretch?_

_44327866 - may the force be with him (is this a proper use of the saying?) he’s going to be there all day_

_64832172 - at least she doesn’t seem freaked out? that’s what’s important here, right?_

_77773001 - somebody help this poor man he’s out of his depth_

~~~

“Uh-general, what’s that?” a clone in 212th gold asked.

High General Obi-Wan Kenobi was holding a bundle in his arms, blinking at it and holding it strangely far from his body. A small, humanoid hand was waving from the bundle.

“A baby, it would appear,” said Kenobi.

“Who in their right mind would hand _you_ a baby, sir?” a second trooper, next to the first, asked.

“Someone who was quite desperate, I suppose,” Kenobi said. He seemed to recognize exactly what the second trooper meant a moment later and spluttered a semi-offended, “Coil!”

“You’re not even holding them right,” the _vod_ with the holocam said.

Kenobi frowned and brought the bundle closer to his chest. His arms were awkwardly positioned, and while the baby was secured, it was obviously they weren’t being held by someone who knew what they were doing. 

“That’s...kind of better,” the second clone—Coil—remarked.

“I’m holding it just fine,” Kenobi said. In a quiet mutter, he added, “I think.”

The first clone snorted. “First of all, sir, don’t call the baby an ‘it’. They’re a living, breathing sentient just like all of us. Secondly, you’ve just got to rest them in the crook of your arm and make sure their head’s supported. Nice and simple.”

Kenobi looked down at the baby. He shifted his arms minutely for a few moments, obviously trying to do as the clone said, but ultimately being too cautious and uncertain to actually do so.

Coil sighed, rolling her eyes. She shook out her curls with one absent hand movement and then held out her arms expectantly.

The clone with the camera said, “Give them to her.”

Kenobi extended his arms a bit, and Coil expertly scooped the baby up. She held it close to her chest, cradled securely in her left arm. Despite her armor, she looked to be a natural. With her other hand she shifted the blanket a little bit around where the baby’s face must be. 

“Oh hello, what a little cutie you are,” she cooed. “Yes, you. _You’re_ a cutie.”

The first clone was leaning over her shoulder, making faces at the baby, grinning when he got them to giggle.

“What a horribly busy day you must’ve had,” Coil continued, high pitched and lilting. “A terrible, awful day where you get handed to a silly Jedi who doesn’t even know how to hold you.”

Kenobi huffed, but didn’t seem to put-out about the jib.

There was a small explosion a few streets over, and the three in-frame of the cam tensed.

“Coil, you’ll be in charge of the baby until there’s something set up for the orphans, or a way to reunite them with their family,” Kenobi said.

She nodded.

“You can handle that?” he asked.

She snorted. “I have literally thousands of younger siblings.”

“We also have thousands of older siblings,” the clone with the camera said. “Neither means that you’re good with kids.”

“Point,” Coil acknowledged. She tilted her head in Kenobi’s direction. “Don’t worry about the two of us, general, I’ve got this.”

~~~

_79835648 - are you telling me that high general and jedi master obi-wan kenobi doesn’t know how to hold a baby_

_20394875 - that clone’s name is coil! this might make me a shitty person but i didn’t even think about the clone’s names until now. do they come up with them themselves?_

_32957599 - “who in their right mind would give you a baby, sir” is so iconic, hopefully she doesn’t get in trouble for talking back to a superior, but at least kenobi didn’t seem like he minded_

_34567390 - the clone troopers think of themselves as siblings? i love that but also that’s an extremely long shopping list at holidays, and so many birthdays to remember…_

_76534509 - i’m concerned for the baby, i mean, who just leaves their baby? maybe some stranger found them and wanted to make sure she was okay, but didn’t want to take care of her?_

~~~

A much younger Obi-Wan Kenobi, dressed befitting a Jedi Knight, with short and spiky hair and no beard, knelt on the ground before a young human child. 

The youngling was dressed in haphazardly tied Jedi robes, a tiny padawan braid of golden blonde barely reached his chin. He was scowling, eyes teary. Kenobi was holding and examining his hands, which looked to be scrapped.

“-and this is exactly why we don’t run through the temple, Anakin,” Kenobi was saying.

“If it wasn’t for these _stupid_ robes-” the boy, identified to be Anakin Skywalker as a new padawan, pouted.

“The robes aren’t stupid,” Kenobi said.

“Yes they _are_. If I was allowed to wear my own clothes I wouldn’t have tripped!”

“Your old clothes aren’t Jedi clothes.”

Skywalker’s frown deepened. “Clothes are ‘posed to be useful for walking around and stuff. Or if you’re rich they’re for looking like a rich bastard.”

“ _Anakin_ ,” Kenobi reprimanded. “You shouldn’t call people that. And the correct word is _supposed_.”

Skywalker huffed. He didn’t quite stomp his foot, but he gave the impression that he really wanted to, lifting and pushing the heel of his right foot into the ground slightly. “Fine. Clothes are _supposed_ to be easy to move in and robes make me trip.”

Kenobi stood up. “You’ll get used to it, I gather. Now go on, _walk_ the rest of the way to wherever you’re going.”

Skywalker wavered on the spot. 

Kenobi halted a step away, turning back to the boy. “What is it?”

“You’re s’posed to kiss ‘em better,” he mumbled, face going pink. His head was ducked so that he wouldn’t be looking Kenobi in the eye, but he held his hands out hopefully.

“What? That’s ridiculous, there’s no such…” Kenobi trailed off as he realized that Skywalker was turning an even deeper shade of red, and had withdrawn his hands, shuffling his feet back. “But I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”

He bent a bit, and kissed the heel of each palm. 

Skywalker shifted a bit, then looked up at Kenobi with a shy smile. “Thank you, Mister Obi-Wan!”

Kenobi gave a faint smile back, and Skywalker was running down the hall with his robes hitched up to his knee.

“Ana-oh, whatever,” Kenobi said, waving his hand in the direction Skywalker went and walking the other way.

~~~

_60045288 - they’re so little! baby skywalker is so precious! kenobi without the beard is kinda throwing me off, though, not gonna lie_

_20941793 - do jedi not do the ‘kiss it better’ thing because_ _everyone_ _knows that it works and i'm offended on their children's_ _behalves_

_44722228 - robes and floor length dresses are incredibly impractical, let the child speak!_

_61190746 - the jedi temple’s surveillance probably runs on a similar system to most, where sound data is destroyed every few hours and vids are stored up to ten or twenty years, depending on the system...so someone had to see this, save it with the sound, and keep it for over 10 years now_

_30328357 - did anyone else notice that skywalker called kenobi ‘mister’ instead of ‘master’?_

~~~

“What are you doing?” High General Obi-Wan Kenobi asked, seemingly bewildered.

Commander Ahsoka Tano landed on her feet—having been mid-flip off of a fifteen-foot cliff. “Um, I don’t know. I’m just messing around.”

“You were from fifteen feet up, with no safety precautions, in the middle of a military camp, for no good reason?” he asked, faintly.

“Well, yeah.”

“That’s-it’s hardly safe!”

Tano blinked at him. “Master, I’m literally on an active war front most of the time.”

Kenobi blinked back at her. “How old are you?”

“Fifteen,” she said.

“That’s…are you old enough to be fighting in a war?”

Tano opened her mouth, closed it, then shrugged. People who knew her would probably be able to trace the microexpressions from affront at the mention of her age, to the horrifying understanding that she was really rather young to be in a war, to blaise disinterest at that particular realization. “Probably not.”

Kenobi nodded, almost absently. “That sounds right. Don’t hurt yourself.”

She jumped to the top of the cliff, obviously assisting the movement with the Force. She proceeded to do a triple backflip before landing in a crouch. Kenobi had already walked away.

~~~

_66687134 - wait, she’s only 15! why is she on the front lines?!_

_18903341 - i saw 3 rotations in that backflip...i’ll give her a 9/10...9.5 cuz jumping that high was cool_

_08946852 - isn’t kenobi basically tano’s grandpa (whoa, that’s actually really weird), why doesn’t he know how old she is_

_56987624 - i love that he just accepts that this 15yo is doing dangerous things that she probably shouldn’t...and then does nothing to stop her_

_11479954 - she’s just messing around! jumping off cliffs!_

~~~

The Room of a Thousand Fountains was, as usual since the war, filled with groups of clones alongside the usual Jedi. High General Obi-Wan Kenobi was sitting in front of a group of younglings, on a ledge of one of the larger fountains.

The younglings were sitting in neat rows, legs folded under them and hands in their laps. 

“Breath in, and listen to the Force. Breath out, and empty your mind of distractions. Let it go into the Force. Then breath in again…”

The children fidgeted a bit, adjusting robes.

“You’ll want to be still. Like this,” Kenobi said, following the breathing pattern that he’d just taught them and shutting his eyes.

The younglings did as instructed for a moment or two, and then the clone who was filming turned away to a view of three other troopers. They were painting their lightly dented and scuffed armor with 501st blue. One of the chest plates had a particularly stunning horizon, with large bold lines outlining the mountains and much more delicate and light lines making up clouds and features of the land. The holocam was only focused on the _vod'e_ and their conversation—mostly asking to pass the paint, or complimenting the others work—for a minute before there were noises from the direction of the meditating younglings.

When the clone turned to look the children were mostly fidgeting, though many still had their eyes screwed shut in an attempt to meditate. One togruta boy, in particular, however, seemed to be trying to cause a distraction. He was crawling along between the mats and poking at everyone he passed until they looked at him, and then crawling on.

“Koju!” many of them hissed at him.

However, quite a few of the younglings, as young children are want to do, joined in.

It didn’t take long for all of the younglings to have completely abandoned any pretenses of meditation at all. Some were more angry about Koju and the others being disruptive, but the vast majority seemed intent on seeing just how much mischief they could get away with without being caught. All while Kenobi sat and meditated.

“Is...he going to do anything?” one of the clones whispered, picked up by the proximity to the camera.

“I don’t think so?” one of them responded, just as a few of the younglings wandered off to examine nearby flowers and ponds.

The noise from the group of children had gotten much louder at that point. There was a game of tag across the meditation space and one little Nautolan child was braiding a human boy’s hair. Still, Kenobi sat peacefully.

One Rodian girl, in particular, was still protesting the lack of order. “Master Kenobi told us to meditate!”

“He hasn’t told us off yet, Thuu,” Koju pointed out.

Thuu stomped her foot. “That doesn’t matter!”

“It does too matter!”

“No it doesn’t!”

“Yes it _does_!”

“Is the general seriously not going to stop this?” a _vod_ asked, louder than a whisper this time.

Another trooper laughed. “Aw, come on, Drift. They’re just having a little disagreement.”

“A disagreement like this on Kamino would get all parties involved written up,” one of the clones said, a darkness underlying their words that was quickly forgotten in lieu of paying attention to the shoving-match that the two children had gotten themselves into.

Thuu and Koju grappled back and forth, locked into what was quickly becoming a proper fist fight. There were sounds like the troopers getting to their feet in preparation to step in, and movement from the cam.

“ _Why_ are you always so _stupid!”_ Thuu grunted, pushing Koju back several feet.

That would have likely resolved in Koju launching himself back at her and devolving into a full roll-on-the-ground tussle until the _vod'e_ managed to pull the two younglings apart, had Koju not knocked into Master Kenobi.

Kenobi, sitting on the ledge as he was and blissfully unaware of his surroundings as he was in a deep meditation, immediately tipped back into the fountain.

Suddenly all the children were silent, wide eyed and staring at the Jedi Master.

Kenobi surfaced, spluttering from the unforeseen swim.

All of the younglings seemed to hold their breath. Koju backed away slowly and Thuu clearly struggling to find the voice to apologize, or at least explain the situation.

Kenobi just shut his eyes and sighed.

~~~

_73674381 - spirits, what was kenobi thinking leaving a class full of kids sorta unsupervised like that?_

_82222759 - oh! those mountains were so pretty! it’s a shame that it’ll likely get worn off in battle, it deserves to be hung up on a wall or something_

_42873945 - i’m exposing myself as a teacher’s pet here but go thuu! you tell those troublemakers off!_

_18224761 - loving how kenobi just accepts that he’s in the water now, like no visible reaction other than that heavy sigh, i’m certain he didn’t want to be teaching that class_

_55399128 - when you have so much inner peace that you’re somehow able to ignore twenty some younglings being chaotic_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recently come to headcanoning Obi-Wan as incredibly awkward with kids, and I don't know why exactly I came to that conclusion, other than the fact that "twenty five year old grad student was suddenly told that he's graduated effective immediately and that he now has to take care of a ten year old child, which he has no idea how to do" is such a funny vibe and pretty much exactly how I view the situation. With more angst, of course, because Qui-Gon's death, but the core of the personalities are still there.
> 
> Also...I'm making this up here...but the numbers are sort of like "registration codes" for when people are online. Maybe it changes each time you log in, and maybe only people who follow you/you follow can see your proper name...I don't know. Just accept the numbers because I'm not making up oc galactic citizens like I did with the hetalia social media fic I wrote.
> 
> Edits made 8/29/2020 and 12/9/20


	5. Sand

General Anakin Skywalker was pacing in a ship’s hallway, arms waving as he ranted.

“I just can’t believe that Mace would have the audacity to send us to that Force-forsaken moon when _multiple_ other battalions are nearby, just to kriff with me!” Skywalker was saying. “He _knows_ how much I hate sandy deserts like that, and the low grav of the place will only help the crap get everywhere!”

“How long has he been at it, Drum?” the voice of a clone asked, off to the side.

“Thirteen minutes,” presumably-Drum answered.

“Thirteen minutes!” a third trooper demanded. Despite the volume Skywalker didn’t seem to notice, still going on about how difficult it was to get sand out of mechanical joints.

“That’s what I said, Drink,” Drum said.

“What’s he so upset about, exactly?” the first clone asked.

“Sand, I think,” Drum said.

“Huh,” said Drink.

“What are you doing over here, Drift?” Drum asked.

“Looking for you,” the first clone—Drift—said. “We both figured we’d see what was the hold up on those spare parts.”

“I thought you were on rotation,” Drum said.

“I got one of the shinies covering it, traded for some sweets.”

“The sweets that you basically have part of a monopoly on ever since Hyrtiss had to rope you in so that she didn’t get caught by the random inspection couple months ago?” Drink asked, impressed.

“That would be the sweets,” Drift agreed.

“And you can’t even just stay inside, because sand gets everywhere no matter what you do!” Skywalker was carrying on, seemingly oblivious to the clones having a casual conversation at the other end of the hall.

~~~

_66474551 ~ little stars, is skywalker, like, good?_

_53373432 ~ drum walked up, saw the drama, and went nope not today thanks_

_42030674 ~ drift and hyrtiss have a monopoly on the illicit candy trade business absolutely depraved someone should stop them from the dangers of sweeties_

_37916850 ~ i mean getting dirt or sand or dust in prosthetic limbs is annoying, but not enough to go on a 13+ minute rant about it_

_50615792 ~ the clones’ names are drum, drink, and drift! i wonder if it’s a coincidence, or if they chose their names to sound similar together...._

~~~

“Ugh!”

“Problem, master?” Commander Ahsoka Tano asked.

General Anakin Skywalker frowned at her. “There’s sand in my socks. We haven’t even been anywhere with sand even remotely _similar_ to this in the past month!”

Tano made a sympathetic noise.

“Now I have blisters and sand all over the floor!”

There was a cut to another scene, this one in a hallway rather than what might have been a bedroom from what little the holocam had shown.

There was a scream of rage from behind one of the two closed doors. Tano was standing in front of the other door. She grinned, but sounded concerned when she called out, “Master? What is it?”

Skywalker yelled back, “There’s kri-karking sand in all my drawers!”

There was another cut. This cam was likely a trooper one, as it was between and behind a couple of clones. Tano made eye contact and winked just as Skywalker let out a yelping noise of disgust.

“Skyguy?” she asked.

“Why the kriff is there sand in my pockets? I haven’t been anywhere near sand in weeks!” Skywalker complained, buffing his bio-hand against his sleeve in an attempt to get the grit out from under his nails.

Another cut.

“Why is there kriffing sand on this!” Skywalker exclaimed. He was holding a food tray in the air, looking around for someone to blame.

The astro-mech that was sitting in front of him beeped sadly. For some reason it had a stack of trays balanced on its flat head.

Skywalker sighed. “No, I’m not mad at you Deefive.”

The droid made a happy whirring noise.

A cut.

The hallway with two doors was back. Tano appeared to be holding the holocam herself as it bobbed and wove, part of her legs coming into shot as she fidgeted.

“Any second now,” she whispered, the cam aimed at Skywalker's door. “Any second…”

“Agh!” came a yell from within his room. “Why in the seven hells—karking kriff—sand in my bed!”

Tano lost it, cam tilting as she laughed so hard she fell back against the wall.

“You!” Skywalker cried, throwing open the door.

She yelped and tried to run, even as she continued gasping with laughter. Skywalker caught her upper arm and hauled her towards him. The holocam caught the majority of their faces, though at an awkwardly low angle.

“You’ve been the one putting sand everywhere!” he accused.

“W-who, me?” she tried lying, unconvincingly.

“You-you-” Skywalker let go of her and took a deep breath. “Ahsoka, I care about you a great deal. Probably more than I should. That will not stop me from throwing you into space.”

Tano blinked then took off running. “I didn’t do anything you can prove!”

“You’re literally holding a holocam, Snips! Get back here!” he called after her.

It was obvious from her laughter and the way he let her get a head start that this was more of a game than an actual threat, even if Skywalker seemed to hate sand as much as he said he did.

~~~

_43714835 ~ isn’t skywalker like supposed to be her teacher? pretty unprofessional if you ask me...though i guess they’re supposed to be familiar if they stick in pairs like that_

_59913411 ~ this child is tormenting that poor man, i love her_

_77562314 ~ what did skywalker mean by “more than i should?” 👀_

_57684913 ~ what’s up with that astromech in the cafeteria? does it work there? that sorta seems like a waste of a droid_

_51314278 ~ does she deserve to get thrown into space? no. should he still do it? yes. why? peak sibling prank war energy. no i will not elaborate._

~~~

High General Obi-Wan Kenobi, General Anakin Skywalker, Commander Ahsoka Tano, and two dozen clone troopers in 501st blue and 212th gold stood in the sparse shade thrown by a jut of rock in the otherwise empty desert. Dunes of sand created a mirage affect as the sand blew and shifted with the wind in a constant give-take.

Kenobi looked up from his communicator. “Master Koon is confident in their victory above the atmosphere, but getting there will likely be another several hours. However, until they get the separatist perimeter down no transport ships will be able to get to us.”

Most of the _vod'e_ groaned.

“Least it’s not too hot? I should be fine, anyways,” Tano said, forcing some cheer into it.

“Not that I’m not happy about you being able to handle the heat, Commander, but that’s a messed up thing to get excited about,” a clone in 212th gold, the plating at the thigh holding a beautiful geometric design with tiny dots of 501st blue as accents, pointed out.”

Tano shrugged. “I’ll take what I can get, Lucela.”

Suddenly the clone that was recording jolted to the side to look at Skywalker. He was in the process of getting undressed, stripped of his armor and outer tunics, lifting his undershirt to reveal _skin._ Lots and lots of skin—he was a tall man, after all. And to be such an active member of the war effort he had to be quite fit. Still, it wasn’t exactly like Jedi robes lacked opportunity for imagination.

Captain Rex—the clone recognizable from his distinct white-blonde hair—made an interesting noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a squeak. It led to a small coughing fit, for which he politely turned away.

“Skyguy? What are you doing?” Tano asked.

Kenobi glanced over, sighed, then went back to attempting to monitor the space battle despite the bright sun and the general haze of the atmosphere.

“I don’t know about you a lot,” Skywalker said. “But we’ve been on this campaign for three days and I feel gross. Even if actual water or a sonic would be _much_ preferred I’m going to get cleaned up.”

There was silence, the _vod'e_ looking between each other until finally one of them went, “Uh, with what, sir?”

Skywalker made a deeply, deeply disgusted face. “With the sand.”

“What?” another trooper asked.

Skywalker knelt on the sand—still in the shade, though closer to the edge of it—and scooped up a handful of the loose surface stuff. He then proceeded to scrub at his arm with it. “Like this? It’s not that hard, even if it’s pretty exfoliating.”

A couple of the troopers laughed at that, though the overwhelming emotion seemed to be confusion and shock as they watched the man with a (well and thoroughly established) hatred of sand pour the stuff onto himself and scrub at what was probably dried blood on his shoulders.

“You all just gonna watch, or-”

“Gross!” Tano exclaimed, kicking sand into Skywalker’s direction.

~~~

_45893413 ~ skywalker: does something sorta stupid, kenobi: i am looking away_

_25678754 ~ the NOISE that captain rex made good gods someone give him some water_

_54398786 ~ is it allowed for jedi to be hot? is it allowed to be attracted to said hot jedi? asking for a friend_

_03101283 ~ was that clone’s name lucela? i love their armor so much! did they paint it themselves? i especially love the tiny touches of blue_

_75231856 ~ okay but like was...you know...unintentional? it was blatant enough for the teenager to pick up on it but was skywalker trying to...you know!!!_

~~~

“Oh, this is some nice sand,” General Anakin Skywalker said.

He, High General Obi-Wan Kenobi, and a clone in 212th gold that might’ve been Commander Cody—based solely, of course, on his increasingly familiar presence at Kenobi’s side rather than any miraculous ability that the general public had developed to tell clones apart—were standing on a beach on the edge of a massive body of grey-blue water.

“You hate sand,” Kenobi said, his voice lilting slightly into a question.

“Oh, yeah, I totally do, but _this_ sand. It’s...it’s quality sand.”

“It’s still sand?” Kenobi asked. 

Cody’s bucket was tucked under one of his arms, and he had a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth that belayed his amusement.

“It’s the _type_ of sand. Most types are terrible unless you need it for something specific, but this type-ugh, the translation isn’t there,” Skywalker said. He paused, thought to himself and then sighed and said, “Whatever, the word I have for it is _skvri_.”

“ _Skvri?”_ Cody asked. “Is that...Huttese?”

“Something like that,” Skywalker agreed. “ _Skvri_ just means it’s sand that’s soft but not dusty, firm enough to walk on but still with a bit of give, not sticky but not falling apart either.”

“Ah,” Kenobi said, looking as though the world had been pieced back together again after being scattered apart rather rudely. “Regional differences in language. You grew up in a desert, you’re going to have a lot more words to describe sand.”

Skywalker shrugged. “Well, yeah.”

~~~

_57139080 ~ he doesn’t hate all sand! i feel like kenobi should have known that at this point_

_19286509 ~ the way that skywalker describes it does sound kind of nice...and this is coming from someone who doesn’t like much to do with outdoors_

_15640156 ~ i feel for him, it’s terrible if basic wasn’t one of your very first languages when it comes to trying to talk about complex things with people_

_08613523 ~ kenobi looked so confused poor man_

_83198938 ~ skvri is definitely not huttese...i studied the language in university as part of my degree and it doesn’t even_ _sound_ _huttese, maybe it was a regional dialect with lots of huttese influence?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title...is just the chapter title. I don't know why this chapter was fighting me so much, I knew what I wanted to have written. I even had three of the four very well planned out in my head. Whatever, here you go, the obligatory "Anakin Skywalker hates Sand" chapter.
> 
> As always I love comments! Talk to me about my oc clones, a funny bit that you laughed at, what you would like me to cover in the future :))
> 
> Edits made 9/7/2020 and 12/9/20


	6. Sleep Part 1: What...Are Sleeping Arrangements?

The holocam was focused on the moderately sized bed within a smallish bedroom. Though sparse, the decoration of the room was an eclectic collection of all sorts of all sorts of art, machine parts, and a couple plants. On the bed appeared to be two people.

Whatever was holding the cam, likely some sort of astro-mech based on height alone, rolled closer.

The people on the bed were revealed to be High General Obi-Wan Kenobi and General Anakin Skywalker. The bed, not being meant to accommodate two grown men, was crowded. Skywalker was curled on his side, face tucked into Kenobi’s hair, one arm thrown haphazardly off the bed. Kenobi was on his back, the arm opposite Skywalker reaching towards the knight and holding onto his sleeve.

The droid beeped loudly, a series of chirps and whirs. A translation of binary at the base of the screen indicated that it said the Basic equivalent of “time get up bantha-kriffer.”

Skywalker groaned but otherwise didn’t move. Kenobi stirred, making a face as he stretched.

“Up human!” the droid chirped. It extended a bit of metal and poked Skywalker’s flesh hand that was off the bed.

“Morning, Artoo,” Kenobi said, amused. He nudged Skywalker. “Anakin, your droid is being persistent.”

Skywalker grumbled to himself, turning and rubbing at his face. “Not my droid. He’s sentient.”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it,” Kenobi chided. He propped himself up on his elbows. His hair was sticking up in all directions and his sleep shirt’s collar was loose and half slipping off a shoulder. “What are you doing in here?”

“Snips was hogging the bed. Didn’t want the couch.”

“You mean you didn’t want to move all of your machinery off the couch?” Kenobi asked.

Anakin squinted a glare up at him.

“Up poodoohead!” Artoo beeped.

“I’m awake Artoo, shut it,” Skywalker said.

“Late. Ship out one hour.”

Skywalker shot up, stumbling into Artoo as he got off the bed. “What! Is Ahsoka up, why did you wait so long to wake me up? Kriffing-”

“Comm me when you get your orders,” Kenobi called after Skywalker as he went out the door.

Artoo beeped.

Kenobi grinned. “Yes, he is an idiot.”

~~~

_57034899 ~ um excuse me why do those two casually share a bed like that? tano was...hogging the bed? why was she and skywalker sharing?_

_42717753 ~ hngh sexy collarbone...he’s usually all buttoned? tied? up_

_32930742 ~ skywalker said artoo is sentient! he supports droid rights! even if he’s fighting an army of droids...that’s gotta be difficult_

_97813250 ~ i didn’t realize binary even had swears in it lmao_

_88473011 ~ he better run to get there in time, love that the great fearless hero oversleeps sometimes_

~~~

General Anakin Skywalker and Commander Ahsoka Tano were curled on the same tiny cot in the corner of an equally tiny tent. The reason for that was likely the mud that made up the floor, though why there was only one cot was unknown.

Skywalker was on his stomach, feet sticking off the bottom of the too-short bed, Tano curled up on his back like an oversized lothcat--one knee on the cot, cheek resting on her folded arms at his shoulder blades, other foot hooked around his waist.

The clone that was obviously the one recording cleared his throat. “Ah, General? Commander?”

Skywalker shifted, but continued to softly snore. Tano on the other hand sat upright, quickly scanning her surroundings before seeing the clone and relaxing to rub at her eyes.

“Oh, hey Rex,” she said, the last bit just managing to get out before she yawned widely.

“Sir,” Rex acknowledged.

“What’re you doing here?” she asked from her perch on the small of Skywalker’s back.

“Scouts spotted the clankers advancing a half hour out.”

Tano hummed, then poked at Skywalker. “Master,” she said in a sing-songy voice. “Time to get up!”

Skywalker groaned. “We just got to sleep...few hours ‘go.”

“More like two and a half,” Rex said, sounding apologetic.

Tano started jumping on Skywalker from what little leverage she had. “Come on, Skyguy, we gotta go blow some stuff up!”

Skywalker rolled, but Tano seemed to expect it as she landed lightly on her feet--still in her boots, looked to be wiped off of the worst of the mud but still obviously had a lot stuck in the seams and tread--with a small laugh.

“We’ll be out in a minute, Captain,” Tano promised the clone, who started to make a retreat just as the vid cut out.

~~~

_65748392 ~ that’s so kriffing cute the way they were sleeping_

_10293847 ~ WHY ARE THEY SO CLOSE?? I HAVE QUESTIONS!!_

_56654738 ~ you’d think that since they’re literally the general and a commander that they could get another cot but i guess not?_

_29029384 ~ 👀👀_

_75234859 ~ they only got a couple hours of sleep? on an active war front? may the spirits be with them to guide their limbs where their minds cannot_

~~~

High General Obi-Wan Kenobi was on the ground of one of the transport ships--although it was clearly landed in a hanger. The reason for him still being there was likely Commander Ahsoka Tano, who was on his lap and seemed to be asleep.

Tano’s body was facing Kenobi’s, knees locked around his waist, face tucked into his neck. Kenobi looked to be rather relaxed, cheek resting against the side of Ahsoka’s head and arms wrapped loosely around the padawan’s shoulders.

“Alright there, General?” a clone asked softly, sounding amused.

“Yes, thank you, Coil,” Kenobi said.

“She pin you down again?” Coil asked.

Kenobi hummed a yes. His eyes fluttered shut and then half raised to gaze unfocused in the direction of the holocam before repeating the process.

“Get some sleep,” Coil said with a laugh, and Kenobi’s eyes stayed shut.

~~~

_28374923 ~ it’s coil! of “who in their right mind gave you a baby, sir” fame! i love her!_

_88403724 ~ did that clone say tano pinned kenobi? again??? is this a thing that happens often?_

_98237057 ~ awwwwww sleepy jedi_

_82463508 ~ i might be an idiot that doesn’t understand who jedi work but they seem to be weirdly close..._

_93740983 ~ oof kenobi’s knees are going to be hurting bent all weird like that for who-knows-how-long with that much weight on them_

~~~

The vid opened with four clones in 501st blue walking down the _Resolute’s_ hallway, filmed from one that was standing in the back of the formation of four.

“Help,” a clone said, coming from the left. The clone formation stopped and turned to the source of the plea--Captain Rex, instantly recognizable.

“Sir?” one of the clones said, removing their helmet to reveal dyed-green hair and an expression that clearly betrayed how much they wanted to laugh.

“Xiv,” Rex hissed. “Don’t wake them up.”

 _Them_ would be High General Obi-Wan Kenobi, General Anakin Skywalker, and Commander Ahsoka Tano. They were all fast asleep and leaning or holding onto Rex in some fashion. Rex was well and truly stuck on the stiff looking bench that was tucked in an odd little alcove. Skywalker was on one side with a leg sprawled across the bench and the other hooked around one of Rex’s thighs, an arm thrown into his lap, snoring against his shoulder pauldron. Kenobi was on his other side, both knees up to his chest and on the bench. He was leaning back against Rex and into Tano’s grip on him, head tilted back and mouth parted slightly. Tano definitely had to have moved while sleepy based on the way she was curled up between Rex and the wall, but mostly curled on _top_ of his shoulders. One of her legs draped over Skywalker’s shoulder and she seemed to be almost cuddling into Kenobi’s hair.

“How in the hells did this happen?” a clone with a mountainscape painted on his armor asked in an undertone.

“That’s not important, Drift, help me get them off!” Rex whisper-shouted.

“Without waking them up?” the third clone with a seemingly random collection of circles and dots painted on her chest plate said doubtfully. “I don’t know about that.”

“C’mon, Hyrtiss, if you can get out of the piles in the barracks you can help move ‘em,” the clone with the holocam said.

“There’s a world of difference between _vod'e_ and _jetiise_ , Cy,” Hyrtiss said with a roll of her eyes.

“Seriously, how did this happen?” Xiv pressed, still grinning like he found the whole thing hilarious.

Rex sighed. “You know how General Kenobi gets, and how the general and the commander get about it.”

“But how did they end up on _you_?” Drift asked.

“I have no idea, the commander just told me to stop moving. So I did.”

The three clones in view nodded like that explained everything.

“Well, good luck with that captain,” Hyrtiss said breezily, starting to walk down the hall with Xiv almost stumbling to follow her and Drift and Cy turning to go.

“Don’t just leave me-hey-don’t you just-” Rex sputtered, still in a whisper-yell as the clones drew away.

~~~

_76587234 ~ the way they just leave him to his fate of being a jedi-pillow!_

_58037409 ~ what did rex mean by the way kenobi gets and how skywalker and tano react to that?_

_82773465 ~ peak bastard sibling energy, i would know coming from a family of twenty-three_

_83947083 ~ the tenderness of the way tano holds onto kenobi and still manages to stretch to also touch skywalker! the way skywalker has his leg over the captain’s! the way kenobi’s all curled up!_

_46587344 ~ did that one clone say PILES in the barracks? do the clones sleep all piled up like loth-kittens? i demand answers!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow~ the first two of these four were written a month or two ago so idk what that was all about. Maybe the literal five or six other star wars aus I want to work on, or the long running castlevania fic I've got going, or the A:TLA stuff I keep reading and low key coming up with theories for, or the perpetual fall-back-in with my massive Harry Potter au I never manage to actually get anything postable written for. 
> 
> You know. Normal things.
> 
> ((Disclaimer, I really dislike Obi-Wan/Anakin, Anakin/Ahsoka, Obi-Wan/Ahsoka, and generally any Ahsoka/clones that i see, because I view them all as a family--especially with the whole Obi-Wan/Anakin thing, I understand it but Obi-Wan also basically raised Anakin since he was ten and I can't do it at all. Any hints of it in the "comment" sections are there so that said characters can get DISGUSTED and REVOLTED by it because I think it'd be funny in a few chapters. I'm not dissing your ship choices if you do like any of them, just letting you know my stance on it so that you don't get too excited/disappointed when it's not included.))
> 
> Edits made 12/9/20 instead of working on my final papers ✨


	7. Sleep Part 2: WHEN do they sleep?

High General Obi-Wan Kenobi was pacing the bridge on the _Negotiator_ , looking terrible.

His usually neat hair and clothes were slightly rumpled, as if he hadn’t changed or looked at himself in a mirror in a while. He was paler than he should be, lips chapped, eyes glazed over. At first glance the deep, purpling blue smudges under his eyes looked like bruises.

“Uh, sir?” one of the clones asked.

Kenobi startled, a bit, and blinked as if to process what the _vod_ was saying. “Yes, Boot?”

“Are you...okay, sir?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve, uh, been on-bridge for two shifts now, and you look, well-”

“You look like shit, sir,” another clone interjected.

 _“Mashae_ _,"_ Boot hissed, scandalized.

“Am I wrong?” Mashae demanded.

Kenobi blinked, slow and lethargic. “I’m fine. Commander Cody is recovering, and I’m covering his shift.”

Mashae’s helmet tilted to the side as ze scruntinized zer general. Ze snorted at what ze saw.

“It’s just, um.” Boot shifted uncomfortably. “Sir, when is the last time you slept?”

“That’s not relevant,” Kenobi dismissed.

“You’ve been on-shift for two full rotations, and I know you spent the night going over files in the comm room,” Mashae said.

“And there was that long Council Meeting yesterday, that you were on for hours,” a clone walking past said, offhandedly.

“You were on the bridge all morning yesterday, too!” a clone from the next station called.

Kenobi sighed heavily. “I appreciate the concern, all of you, but I’m fine. Things need to get done. If you’ll excuse me.”

He went across the bridge, leaning over some screens that had started flashing.

“The commander better be back on his feet soon,” Mashae muttered before the vid cut off. “He’ll have no issue knocking him out.”

~~~

_74456790 ~ commander cody knocks master kenobi OUT?!_

_98543298 ~ mashae and boot, wonderful names! 10/10_

_87593843 ~ kenobi looks terrible for real tho, like, seriously someone make him take a nap_

_84756578 ~ the amount of sass! how are they getting away with it, you’d think the high general would have some more respect on his own ship_

_57345145 ~ he really trying to do everything on that ship, huh_

~~~

“I need those-” the clone who had uploaded the vid began speaking, before being hastily and resoundly shushed by about seven of the ten _vod'e_ in the room.

“Uh-” the clone said, startling back.

One of the clones glanced over their shoulder before looking back to the first clone. “Hyrtiss, be _quiet_.”

“What is it, Xiv?” Hyrtiss asked, in a whisper.

Xiv shifted to the side, putting a finger to where their mouth was, beneath the bucket.

“Oh…” Hyrtiss said, barely audible. 

Slumped over in a chair was General Anakin Skywalker. There was no mistaking that he was asleep--twisted sideways so that his cheek was resting on the back of the chair, on folded arms. Skywalker’s mouth had fallen open slightly, and with the silence of the room soft snores from the awkward angle could be heard.

“I don’t think he's slept since before our last mission,” Xiv whispered. “We’re letting him sleep.”

“Good,” Hyrtiss whispered back. “I just need those proof of transport files from Kamino.”

Another clone carefully extracted an information chip from a drawer, so as to not make much noise, and all but tiptoed across the room to hand it off. The start of Hyrtiss’s “thank you” ended the vid.

~~~

_34538784 ~ awww they’re so careful to be quiet to let him sleep_

_67684576 ~ that’s so unprofessional...but i would also sleep at my desk if I could get away with it_

_87810083 ~ i wonder how long it had been since skywalker slept, could’ve been a week or couple days...either way i love that the clone troopers are letting him sleep_

_86623748 ~ just looking at the way he’s sleeping hurts my back_

_59556379 ~ skywalker looks the same age as my eighteen-year-old asleep like that...he’s actually not all that much older, but you wouldn’t guess it looking at him usually..._

~~~

General Mace Windu, often seen as quite stern and serious, was uncharacteristically leaning on his desk. His elbow was propped up on the table in front of him, cheek set on his hand. He appeared to be in a small bridge, or a large cockpit depending on what the exact model of ship he was in. Half a dozen clones in the slate gray uniforms, rather than the usual armor or black jumpsuits troopers were most often in otherwise, were also in the room. They glanced at Windu, sporadically, but didn’t seem all too concerned.

Windu’s head began to tilt. Previously only in the edge of the vid, the holocam turned to center on him. In the process of the next half a minute Windu’s head fully fell from his hand and he jolted awake. He looked around, rubbed at his eyes, and shifted in his seat to stretch his back.

“We’re two parsecs away from the rendezvous, general,” one of the gray-uniformed clones said.

“Excellent,” Windu said, straightening up as though nothing had happened.

~~~

_92939383 ~ we all need a little desk nap now and again_

_93938747 ~ why are those clones not in their uniforms? why are they even wearing gray, i thought the only other clothes they had were those black things that go under the armor_

_43366543 ~ it’s obvious that he’s done this before with the way everyone’s acting!!_

_56566564 ~ a high clearance, general of the gar, master jedi everyone_

_73297434 ~ i’ve seen way too many of these ‘jedi falling asleep in random places’ vids like someone let them sleep_

~~~

A battalion of clones was marching through a dense looking patch of flora, with huge leaves of indigo blue and neon orange stretching up taller than they were. The atmosphere wasn’t particularly wet looking, but the sky was a milky sort of gray. Through the cam, General Anakin Skywalker could be seen walking at the lead. Like the _vod'e_ around him, he seemed tired.

“You still got her?” a clone asked, near the cam.

“Don’t worry about it, Fives, she’s hardly heavier than a DC-15A,” another clone answered, from out of shot.

“You’ve been carrying her for the past hour, Drift, just let me know if you want to switch,” Fives responded.

Drift huffed, speeding up to come in frame. She had mountains painted on her breastplate, in the customary 501st blue, rather breathtakingly done for something in one color and on an unconventional surface. On her back was Commander Ahsoka Tano, seemingly dead to the world.

“Don’t want to wake her up,” the clone with the cam said to presumably Fives.

“Yeah, yeah,” came his voice.

Tano was being held up by Drift’s arms beneath her knees, and arms looped around the clone’s neck. Her cheek was resting on Drift’s shoulder pauldron, forehead pressed up against the side of Drift’s helmet. She couldn’t have been comfortable, against all that armor, but maybe she hadn’t slept in a long time.

~~~

_74653552 ~ that looks just like a moon i visited in university! it used to be such a peaceful sector of the galaxy..._

_38384748 ~ they’re worried about waking her, but they’re talking almost full volume, maybe she’s a heavy sleeper_

_84838299 ~ she look so young..._

_29291983 ~ they all look so tired, they must’ve had a long campaign on whatever planet they’re on_

_53675758 ~ i used to carry my younger siblings like that all the time, it’s so cute that the clones are carrying her around_

~~~

The vid was clearly one of the platforms in the Senate Rotunda, the official Jedi one if the number of clearly Jedi sentients sitting there was any indication. In the center of the platform was Grand Master Yoda, sitting serenely on a cushion that put his head level to most everyone else’s shoulders. Only the back of his head and ears could be seen.

The senator speaking wasn’t using Basic--a running translation into Basic or whatever language said platform preferred was displayed instead--and had a painfully droning voice. The four other Jedi on the platform looked like they’d rather be anywhere else.

Some hushed voices, too soft to make out, came from near the holocam for a few moments. A clone trooper came into the frame--the vid must’ve been from one of the clone troopers standing guard.

“Master Yoda, Master Windu is requesting your presence at the temple,” the clone said, softly enough as to not disturb the other nearby platforms.

The old Jedi didn’t move.

“Master Yoda,” an older looking, twi’lek Jedi said, equally soft.

Still, Master Yoda didn’t move.

“Master,” the elderly human Jedi said, a bit louder, leaning closer.

Master Yoda startled just enough for everyone to be certain that he had been asleep.

Two of the younger looking Jedi--a Cerean and a Miralukan--looked as if they were trying desperately not to laugh.

“Master Windu is requesting your presence at the temple,” the twi’lek Jedi explained, for the trooper.

“Hm, then go, I must,” said the old master.

There was a moment after Master Yoda and the clone had left, before the two younger Jedi burst into giggles that were barely beneath the noise limitations. The two older Jedi hushed them, despite the grins they both were trying to hide.

~~~

_86762681 ~ the way that they were trying so hard to be polite_

_11010286 ~ those two teenagers are having the time of their life catching the grandmaster sleeping_

_27894598 ~ they look like they’re sitting in a galactic history class bored out of their MINDS_

_32723485 ~ i, too, would have fallen asleep if i had to sit and listen to the senate all day...watching a few hours for my gov classes are hard enough as it is_

_49386579 ~ leave him alone, he’s ancient! let him sleep!_

~~~

The scene appeared to have been filmed by a clone disembarking to the GAR barrack on Coruscant. Streams of _vod'e_ were already ahead of the one filming, armor more banged up and dirty than usual for clones outside of battle zones. Almost all of them seemed to be stumbling over their own feet, at least half their buckets off and tucked under arms or loosely dangling from fingertips.

“Everything went well, I presume?” High General Obi-Wan Kenobi said, sounding quite amused. He must have been waiting for the _Resolute_ to return, dressed in clean Jedi robes. The _vod'e_ parted around him easily, aside from one that appeared to only notice him last minute and dodge to the left right before they would have rammed their shoulders together. Kenobi took a step in the opposite direction of the clone with a kind smile.

“Kark off,” General Anakin Skywalker told his former master, coming into view of the camera. He looked just as bedraggled as his troops. The hem of his robe was covered in dried mud, an arm looped through the straps of his armor that he was practically dragging behind him. “I don’t want to talk about anything until I’ve gotten at least ten hours of sleep in a real bed.”

“Noted,” Kenobi said dryly.

Commander Ahsoka Tano was at her master’s side, wearing what could only be one of Skywalker’s spare robes with the way it practically drowned her. When Skywalker came to a stop in front of Kenobi she grabbed onto Skywalker’s arm and pushed her face into it. With the way she was slouching it was clear she would also fall to the ground without holding onto him.

“Can’t I just sleep on the floor?” she asked, muffled through Skywalker’s sleeve.

“Don’t sit down, sir,” one of the passing clones said, pausing in the middle for a jaw-cracking yawn. “You won’t get up for a few hours, and when you do you’ll be stiff and sore and just as exhausted.

“Drum’s right, Ahsoka,” Kenobi said. “You’ll sleep best back in your rooms.

Tano groaned in protest, swaying dangerously when Skywalker started walking after Kenobi.

“C’mon, Snips,” Skywalker said, tugging her along by the hood of his borrowed-out robe. 

“I hate you,” she whined, stumbling after him.

“Sleep well!” some of the clones called after them. Skywalker raised a hand, Tano flapped her arm at them, and Kenobi nodded their acknowledgments.

~~~

_52234986 ~ they must’ve been fresh off a mission they look exhausted_

_75109130 ~ kenobi looks so smug about skywalker and tano being exhausted, i don’t know why he’s so smug about it but it gives me life_

_90481324 ~ was tano wearing skywalker’s robe? oh my stars, that’s just precious_

_10382640 ~ i hope they take a shower before climbing into bed, they all look absolutely filthy and waking up covered in dirt is never pleasant_

_12305875 ~ tano is acting like an overtired teenager like get over yourself you’re a jedi_

~~~

What could only be some sort of surveillance or record-keeping footage opened in a round, window covered room. There was a circle of chairs filled with some of the oldest and most well respected Jedi, a little over half of them flickering holograms. It was likely that this was the famed Jedi Council room.

The strangest sight, of this room previously unseen to the public, had to be High General Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was the youngest member there, as could be seen and looked up in public records, despite his high position in the GAR. He was also blatantly sleeping.

Kenobi’s feet were drawn up into the chair he was in, one arm looped around his knees and drawing them to his chest. The other arm was folded across his chest, thumb tucked into the collar of his robe. Despite the robe he was wearing, another had been draped across most of him--most likely General Plo Koon’s, given that he was the only one in the room missing his outer robe.

“Let Senator Amidala in,” General Mace Windu said. One of the two Jedi standing at the door, both wearing blank face masks, opened the door.

Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo entered the room in her usual rush of finery and elegance, skirts wide and ornate, hair elaborately decorated with gold. She smiled with all of the elegance expected of someone in her position, curtsying to the Jedi before her. “Thank you for seeing me, masters.”

Several seconds of undoubtedly sensitive topics was edited out. The vid cut directly to Amidala mid-sentence, saying “-it’s of the-” She cut herself off, staring at Kenobi. Her eyes went wide in surprise and her mouth dropped open, a half laugh escaping her.

“Asleep, he is,” Master Yoda said, unnecessarily.

“Did you have to drug him again?” Amidala asked. She was grinning, now. She had Kenobi to thank for the debacle with the Trade Federation, back when she had still been the Queen of Naboo, as well as having worked with him several times in the past few years.

“It’s been long enough that we decided it was necessary,” Windu said.

Amidala laughed, turning away from Kenobi’s chair. “I wouldn’t doubt it. Sorry for the lapse in attention, as I was saying-”

~~~

_62979116 ~ they DRUGGED him!! multiple times!!_

_78543433 ~ someone put their robe over him like a blanket, that’s just too precious_

_49079835 ~ i’m beginning to think that none of these jedi are getting adequate sleep and that they should all have a mandatory nap break_

_27681256 ~ i always forget senator amidala and general kenobi are friends and then get shocked whenever gossip headlines feature them together_

_73257698 ~ the way she just. stops. and then laughs at him because that is exactly what i would do in that situation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Biden winning, I have stayed up late manically writing this. Star Wars angst was for election night, Star Wars crack is for celebrating 45 getting the boot.
> 
> Ill-advised decision to make edits made on 12/9/20 just in time for finals lol


	8. Clone Troopers: The Enigma

**Clone Troopers: The Enigma**

_Published by Corhan Grogas, senior reporter for_ _Coruscant News Today_ _._

The Galactic Republic has been notably hush-hush about the matter of the Kaminoan-produced clone troopers that make up the vast majority of the Grand Army of the Republic. Public information on these clones are minimal, and for good reason. Separatists shouldn’t have access to potential exploitation points. That being said, many have raised concern with the secretive and suspicious origin of the clone troopers.

The planet of production is Kamino, a planet located beyond the bounds of the Outer Rim, a decent way into Wild Space. Not much is known of it, as they have remained a mostly closed society until recently. The native Kaminoans are semi-humanoid, with notably long necks and white skin. They stand, on average, at seven feet tall and are bipedal. Kamino is a planet with near perpetual rain and very little solid land, made up of roiling oceans. Kaminoans reside in large community compounds that dot their planet, most being anchored to the sea floor. They are considered to have a light population density, capable of supporting much more, and are highly technologically advanced.

The Kaminoans have been contracted before by some independent systems in the Outer Rim and Wild Space for their cloning technology. Productions were limited almost exclusively to livestock, with a few projects to resuscitate near-extinct species of animals. Outside of the Kaminoans’ own ways of reproduction—it is alleged that they use their cloning technology to produce genetically optimal members of their own species—sentients had not been worked on before.

The clone troopers are modeled after the Mandalorian Jango Fett, a well known bounty hunter before his death at the start of the war. It is known that the clones have accelerated aging, boosted immune systems, and enhanced endurance. Education is done on Kamino, conducted by the Kaminoans and a select few others. It is most likely that they are educated for the purpose of serving in the GAR, as that is the official documented reason for their production.

The Galactic Republic has little in the way of cloning laws, leaving it down to individual system’s legislation. Across 98% of the Galactic Republic—pre-conflict with the Separatists—had legislation harshly banning any type of cloning of sentients. Only .5% of systems allowed unregulated cloning, and of these systems only one had access to technology capable of doing so.

It is due to the lack of these Republic-wide laws that the clone troopers are even legally allowed to be employed by the GAR. Many have, understandably, raised concern with the use of these loopholes and the lack of transparency the Republic has shown.

Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, alongside Queen Breha Organa and her husband, Senator Bail Organa, of Alderaan, are the most notable officials against the usage of clones as Republic soldiers. Talking points include the specifics of their employment, the rights which the clone troopers are allowed, and the treatment of the clone troopers within the GAR. 

Most alarmingly, Amidala and Queen and Senator Organa allege that the clones are forcefully conscripted at an age below majority, even with the consideration of rapid aging and the sort of education they are likely receiving.

“They are being sent out earlier and earlier,” Amidala told _Coruscant News Today_ in an interview this past week. “At the start of the unrest, all active troopers were physically eighteen to twenty years old. As the demand for troops increases, the age they are sent from Kamino goes down.”

Amidala claims her information comes from several Jedi—namely Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who is an active general, and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who is the acting High General of the GAR and as such coordinates most of the Jedi involvement in the war effort. Amidala also claims to have seen evidence of it herself.

“I know vids from the clones have been circulating a lot recently,” Amidala said. “What the popular vids don’t show is how young most of those clones are beneath their buckets. You have to go digging through the original forum these vids are posted on, for that, or see it for yourself like I have. Walking through the clone barracks is a shocking experience. Most of them look like teenagers, and that’s saying nothing on the way that accelerated aging could affect them that we just don’t know about yet.”

Senator Organa sat in for most of Amidala’s interview, having to step out in the last quarter hour for a meeting with several other senators. He jumped in to say, “So far we are in the evidence gathering stage. I can’t say what exactly we’ve found so far, but it’s deeply troubling. The Republic wasn’t equipped for this situation and the laws reflect it.”

As of this moment, no bills have been presented to the Senate, but Amidala promises that this will change.

“At this point the Senate would not consider anything that conceivable could compromise the service that the clone troopers provide,” Amidala said. “I am working closely with Queen Jamilia to introduce legislation to Naboo that protects the brave clone troopers who serve our Republic every day. Queen Organa is doing the same on Alderaan. We hope that success of such legislation at the planetary level might allow the Senate to take the bills seriously.”

 _Coruscant News Today_ attempted to contact other Senators to ask their opinion on the matter. Of the few that we managed to get responses from, all said that they were not considering any legislation as related to clone troopers at this moment, unless it would directly aid in the war effort.

Senator Halle Burtoni of Kamino, notably, has yet to offer a comment.

~~~

_98422150 ~ this is all feeling a bit conspiracy-theory to me...but the more i think about it the shadier the cloning of sentients to be soldiers seems_

_26555857 ~ i’m sorry, the clones are teenagers? i never noticed that, before...maybe they just have a face that looks a bit older? or the stress of the war makes them look a bit older?_

_14400870 ~ i expected better from Organa, he’s always been so level headed even if i don’t agree with most of his policies, Amidala has always been so radical and if he’s working with her that says something about his values_

_93240570 ~ why doesn’t the public have more information available to them? i feel like we have a right to the rundown of how our military is trained and treated_

_24198216 ~ if you think this is crazy, you should hear some of the stuff that my second cousin overhears, he works at a bar on Coruscant that caters to clone troopers and the way they’re treated by most people and the government itself is horrifying_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the first smack in the face of reality! This gets interest in clones up, and the next few chapters will likely be clone-centric, or at least include stuff that caters to this idea of "are they being treated well?" I thought I'd shake it up a bit with a news article rather than a compilation of videos. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Edits made 12/9/20


	9. Young Clones

**Vid:** _Ultimate TEENAGE CLONE Compilation_

 **Account:** _its-therael_0ne_

 **Description:** _If you’ve seen any of my other vids you know I’ve been more than a little obsessed with the clone troopers (see [_ _x_ _] and [_ _x_ _] for proof)...so as soon as I saw that Coruscant Today piece I started pulling stuff together. I was already saying they were looking younger than they had before, and had a vid in the making. Check me out on…_

The vid is a mixture of still snapshots and vid clips that last a few seconds, at most. Every new snapshot or vid clip has at least one clone that is identifiably young looking, especially compared to the other _vod'e_ that are shown. The added roundness and smoothness of their faces can’t be explained away by having a higher weight, as almost all of the younger-looking clones are an inch or two shorter than the more adult-looking _vod'e_ and significantly scrawnier. 

The most notable image is of a _vod_ , clearly on the warfront based on their jungle surroundings, whose armor pieces overlap in a way that shows that it clearly doesn’t fit. The clone’s armor is battered enough to have seen at least one battle before—a burn mark on the left shoulder pauldron, scrapes along the chest plate, and mud splattered up to the thigh plating. There is a roughly done squiggly design on the chestplate in a few of the many shades of 41st green. The trooper’s bucket is off, held under one of their arms. Their cheeks are rounded with the remains of baby fat, and their hair is brushing their ears—not a regulation cut. They’ve clearly been off Kamino for at least a few months.

~~~

_87716731 ~ i’m not going to lie, looking at this makes me feel a little sick...these people could be in my classes with me and i’m only at the secondary level_

_89478982 ~ i can’t believe the republic is allowing this...as much as the taxes would increase i’d wish they’d invest in some droids, or even start drafting some of the actually old enough sentients in the galaxy if they need sentient troops so badly_

_50377913 ~ half of their armor doesn’t even fit, how can they be expected to fight well and be somewhat safe in armor that DOESNT FIT_

_27227491 ~ how did this vid even get recommended to me, so what if they’re young if they still can do the job, you don’t see those younger jedi complaining_

_57650073 ~ they’re all so cute! i have a great-auntie urge to pinch their cheeks_

~~~

**Vid:** _A Look Into the Barracks_

 **Account:** _jUstanothr-Docuaccount_

 **Description:** _A tour through the 212th Attack Battalion barracks onboard The Negotiator, as filmed by clone troopers operating within the battalion, intended for new troops._

The vid opens with a clone speaking, while he walks down the halls of _The Negotiator_.

“Hi, everyone, I’m Lucela and I’ve been assigned under General Kenobi with the 212th since the start. Some of the other _vod'e_ and I were thinking it’d be a good idea to have a vid to show the shinies who’ve never been onboard a star destroyer before a bit of a tour. This is the first vid I’ll be doing, and I’ll just be showing you around the barracks, recreation spaces, and refreshers that are available while off duty.”

The clone stopped in front of a door and opened it. Inside was a small storage space, the walls lined with crates and a few smaller canisters. The ground and some of the walls and crates were splattered with 212th gold paint. There were a few other color splashes, too, the most frequent being the 501st blue. 

“Here’s where we keep the paints—it’s all supposed to be regulation 212th gold, but we’ve snuck a few different colors in for the small details,” Lucela said. The holocam tilted down to look at his own thigh plating, his leg lifted up for better viewing. There was a geometric, 212th gold pattern painted onto it with added touches of 501st blue at all the joints. Two of the shapes were filled in with 104th marron.

“Soon as you’ve seen a battle and have had enough down time after, you’ll be allowed to paint whatever you want on your armor.”

He crossed the hall and tapped the wall next to the door. “In here is one of the big refreshers, along with a bunch of sonics. There’s one of these next to every barrack. The higher ranking you are the smaller and more private your bunk and refresher spaces get.”

Lucela went down a ways to the next door, on the same side of the hallway. Inside was a decent amount of crates, shoved around and stacked in ways that almost made it look like furniture. A dozen and a half clones sat inside the room, only a handful wearing their armor and the rest in the black under-suit and nothing else. One crate, used as a table, had an abandoned game of sabacc on it. A group of five clones were playing an unfamiliar game of cards around another crate. One of the clones just appeared to be asleep, sprawled on the ground with their feet on a crate and their head in another clone’s lap, who sat on the floor reading a holobook.

“This, here, is the recreation room,” Lucela said, and all of the _vod'e_ that noticed him looked up. All but two looked away after recognizing who it was, and maybe what he was doing. “We didn’t really have a space set aside for us, so this is a room the general told us to set aside for our personal use.”

“They forgot we weren’t good little droids that only need a recharging station,” a clone near the back grumbled.

“That’s not true, they remembered the refreshers,” another clone shot back with a grin.

Lucela seemed to not have heard them, panning the cam around the room before returning to the hallway. He walked just a little further down the hall and opened the door to a large room. It was almost three times as long as it was wide. Once, as anyone who had been on a star cruiser before any clones had moved it could tell you, there had been four rows of two-bed-high bunks—two rows with the skinny end up against the wall, the middle two rows with the skinny ends pressed together. A double locker used to sit at the foot of each bed, for the two owners of said bunks to use.

Now, nothing was orderly.

Bunks were shoved together to create larger beds, some as many as six-wide and two long. Blankets were hung from top bunks to create an almost cave-like effect on a decent amount of beds. Some of the cots had been taken from top bunks, either temporarily as seating for the floor or more permanently to soften a sleeping spot. Lockers had been rearranged and stacked to create partitions. Standard issue gray blankets and a single small white pillow seemed to be regulation, but the space was bursting with personality. Homemade blankets and small civilian comfort items dotted the room. Armor seemed to be neatly tucked away, for the most part, but spare sets of blacks and some civilian clothes were strewn across beds and spilling from lockers.

About a quarter of the space available to be occupied was, most of the _vod'e_ stripped down to their blacks. A good deal of them were sleeping, but it was impossible to tell if they were sleeping in a bunk assigned to them or in someone else’s given the way they had been pushed together. From the doorway alone it was clear that a group of three was asleep in a pile together on one of the combined top-bunks.

There was one group, in the center of a mostly-cleared off space, where all but one of the _vod'e_ were awake. They were sitting on both levels of the bunks, perched on a locker, and sprawled across the floor. Most seemed to be participating in a large card game that was spread on the floor. One was combing and braiding through another’s hair, carefully because that was the clone that was asleep, leaning back against the bed frame. One of the clones was finger knitting with a viciously green fiber, and looked to be attempting to teach another one how.

“This is the barracks,” Lucela said. None of the sleeping _vod'e_ even twitched. The clones in the circle glanced up and offered him a quick grin before returning to their projects.

The _vod_ attempting to finger knit groaned in frustration as the fiber got knotted in his fingers.

“Hey, don’t worry, _vod’ika_ ,” the one who was attempting to teach him soothed. “It’s difficult.”

“I know!” he whined, sounding incredibly young. “But I’ve been trying for _hours_.”

“Try 45 minutes,” a card-playing clone teased without glancing over.

He made another frustrated noise, struggling to unknot the fiber from his hands.

“Hey, hey, _vod’ika_ ,” Lucela said. “Don’t worry about it so much. I _actually_ tried for hours—more than once, mind you—and I couldn’t get the hang of it.”

The clone looked up at them and _looked_ as young as he had sounded. His hair was just escaping it’s military-buzz, softening into curls for likely the first time in his life. His eyes still had a roundness to them, alongside the rest of his face, that made him look like he couldn’t be older than sixteen. 

They managed to smile at Lucela, sheepishly allowing the clone that knew how to knit to unwind the fiber from his fingers. He mumbled an embarrassed, “Thanks, _ori’vod_.”

Lucela stepped back into the hall, still looking into the barracks. “As you can see, the _vod'e_ tend to take over the barracks a bit. Most of the _jetiiese_ don’t care or even encourage the individualism. I’ll be making another vid soon about the mess and the other rooms that you’ll want to know the location of.”

~~~

_26259546 ~ oh my stars the CHAOS in that room, it looks like a giant sleep-away camp, or the best sleepover a kid could dream of_

_38981225 ~ is...is it just me or is that one trying to knit REALLY young?_

_54809938 ~ did anyone else hear the one talking about being glorified droids? isn’t that literally what they are? they were engineered and artificially created, granted it was genetically engineered rather than programmed, but still_

_90968667 ~ i looked it up and the term ‘vod’ means sibling in mando’a, when they say ‘vod’ika’ it means little sibling and ‘ori’vod’ means older sibling_

_84867827 ~ it’s so funny that they’re, like, sneaking other battalion’s paint colors so they can be more colorful! it’s cute!_

~~~

**Vid:** _Clones See Normal Apartment for the First Time_

 **Account:** _padawan_commander-tanofan_

 **Description:** _The Kenobi-Skywalker-Tano apartments, everyone! The mystery is solved, they actually live together full time. From what I understand, Jedi usually move out after they’re not a padawan anymore, but for whatever reason Skywalker didn’t, so when Tano moved in with him she was also moving in with Kenobi. That’s what I’ve pieced together, anyways. This vid is reuploaded from the CloneNet forum for easier access for everyone who has non-Core tech capabilities! Enjoy._

Commander Ahsoka Tano was standing in the doorway with a large grin on her face. The camera angle was low, indicating that an astrodroid was most likely the one filming.

“Okay, everyone,” Tano said cheerfully. “This is a normal Jedi apartment!”

The droid rolled forward, spinning it’s head as it did. Gathered at the door were eight clone troopers looking incredibly out of place. Their armor was all fresh—not quite at the “shiny” level, but there were only a couple of painted designs per full set of armor and only the barest few scrapes and dents. Their buckets were off, too, and they looked rather young. The combination almost made them look like actors in a secondary ed level play. Almost old enough as to not draw a second glance, but too young to properly pull it off.

“Come on, come in!” Tano exclaimed.

The droid’s spinning domed head showed off the apartment. It was...not full of items, exactly, but quite cluttered. Bits of machine covered the low-to-the-ground table in front of the couch, an array of holofiles that looked like it could be schoolwork were occupying one half of the small table adjacent to the kitchen space, several dishes sat drying on the countertop. The shelves were filled with potted plants—no two species alike, and every pot looking like it’d come from a different crafter’s market on a different far-off moon colony—and the walls held a wide variety of artwork. Three wildly unique looking blankets were in the seating space, one folded neatly on a stool, another thrown over the back of the couch, the third crumpled in the chair. Two of the shelves were crammed full of holobooks. A piece of a Jedi tunic was thrown over the back of one of the kitchen chairs, a pair of boots were lying where they’d been kicked off by the entrance of the hallway, and an abandoned holobook was peeking out from under the couch. 

In essence, it looked very lived in.

Tano was heading down the hall with the droid in pursuit. The hall had three doors, one on either side and the third straight ahead. She opened the door on the right.

The room was dim, and relatively small. There was a bed that could comfortably fit at most two people pushed up against one wall and a frankly ridiculous amount of machine parts strewn about. So much, in fact, that if not for the bed it would look like a workshop. Slouched over the desk was General Anakin Skywalker, head folded into his arms.

“Hey, Skyguy!” Tano said loud enough, and cheerfully enough, for it to be nothing less than intentionally irritating.

Skywalker lifted his head, blinking blearily, before groaning and putting his head back down. “Snips,” he mumbled in greeting.

“Master,” Tano returned. “I’ve brought some of last month’s shinies to the apartment.”

“I don’t care,” Skywalker said, still into his arms. “What time is it?”

The astrodroid at Tano’s side made a series of chirps and whirs.

Skywalker bolted up. He had imprints of wires on his left cheek. “Damnit, Artoo, why do you always have to wait to tell me the time. Shit, I’m going to be late.”

Tano laughed as he rushed to pull on his boots—the very ones that had been abandoned in the hallway—and a shocking amount of layers over the two he was already wearing, had viewers not understood the structure of Jedi robes.

The clones were still gathered up in the entryway, looking rather uncomfortable.

“Don’t be stupid,” Skywalker told Tano, not giving the _vod'e_ a second glance. “Obi-Wan should be back sometime tonight. I’ll be back...uh, sometime tomorrow.”

“Going to see-”

“Shut up, you brat,” Skywalker told her, flicking her silka beads so they swung up to the top of her head. 

She scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at him.

“See you, Snips,” he told her. He looked over to the clones—looking more uncomfortable by the second—and offered a quick smile. “Have a nice night.”

As soon as he was gone—the eight _vod'e_ hastily parting to let him through the narrow entryway—Tano grinned and spread her arms. “Make yourselves at home! Kick off your boots and take off some of the armor, if you want.”

One of the clones, head completely shaved except for a patch of fuzz on the left side of his head, was the first to toe off his boots and place them neatly against the wall. The rest followed with automatic, stiff motions. Tano scrambled up on top of the counter, crouched with her arms wrapped around her knees.

“Not gonna pounce at us, sir?” a clone that had immediately pulled off her gloves and was folding them precisely to tuck into her belt. Her nails were painted a brilliantly bright, shiny pink.

“I wouldn’t _never_ do that, Bug,” Tano said with just enough fake affront to be certain that she _would_ , in fact, do something of the sort at some point, even if it wasn’t at that moment.

“Uh huh,” a clone with an all-blue shoulder pauldron said.

Then, the clones started to hesitantly explore.

~~~

“Oh my-” a _vod_ who had started to explore the living space a little said, all but petting a fuzzy blanket. Xer eyes were wide with wonder, as if it were a small cute animal and not just a rather mundane household item.

“What’s it, Canvas?” a clone with surprisingly well dyed pink hair asked, looking over.

Canvas thrust the blanket all but into his face.

“Hey-oh. Oh, this is-it’s so _soft_ ,” the clone gasped, pressing the blanket closer to his face. He shook his head, slowly, rubbing the soft blanket against his nose. “How is this so soft?”

“I have no idea, Tuz,” Canvas answered.

~~~

A clone with a scar, still pink and slightly puffy as if the bacta had only recently been taken off, that cut across her cheek and curved up behind her ear was sitting on on the couch with an enraptured expression. “I could fall asleep here for a week straight.”

“Just wait ‘til you feel the beds, Aftermath,” Tano told her. “That’s just for sitting. Though, it’s not terrible to fall asleep on. Especially when Anakin and Obi-Wan are both being obnoxious.”

“It’s not even for _sleeping?”_

~~~

Two clones opened and closed every cabinet in the kitchen, looking increasingly puzzled. Tano was still crouched on the counter. 

“This is just for the three of you?” one of them asked, stripped down to his blacks. 

“Yeah, Erlaxx, they’re all for us,” Tano answered. 

“Why do you need so many dishes?” the other, with a thin tattoo that started on their neck and disappeared down their collar, asked.

“It’s for if we get guests, Nail. Plus Obi-Wan’s master managed to collect a bunch, and no matter how much Obi-Wan denies it he’s too attached to them to get rid of them. And Anakin and I don’t have to do dishes for days if we don’t want to and Obi-Wan isn’t here to make us.”

Erlaxx and Nail exchanged a somewhat alarmed look. Average packs for deployment came with a single dish and multi tool that was all a trooper was given until returning back to the ship for resupply.

~~~

The clone with his head all shaved aside from the left side was examining the shelves with a wide-eyed curiosity, picking up every single one of the items and turning it in his hands. The plants in particular seemed to fascinate him.

“Why do you keep these in little pots?” he asked Tano.

“There’s not much greenery on Coruscant, Eegie. Most sentients like to see some natural plants everyday.”

“There’s an awful lot of them,” Eegie said.

Tano snorted. “Yeah. Apparently Obi-Wan’s master was constantly taking clippings from the gardens and planting them, then making his padawans take care of them.”

“And...you haven’t gotten rid of them...because of sentiment? Like the plates?” 

Tano shrugged. “Something like that. They make the place seem a bit livelier, too, you know?”

Eegie looked as if he very much didn’t know.

~~~

The clone with the all-blue shoulder pauldron was holding up or pointing to each one of the clearly homemade decorations as Tano amusedly told him what each one was from.

“Anakin made that one, I think,” she said about a rather plainly painted but meticulously shaped and carved bowl.

“That’s Obi-Wan’s, from when he was still in the creche,” she laughed about a lopsided creature that might’ve been a loth cat.

“That one’s mine from a few years back,” she said with a grin, about the clearly much-labored-over mosaic artwork on one of the wall.

“I...hm, I think that’s one of Obi-Wan’s lineage brothers?” she said about a small painting that was propped on a shelf. “I think Master Feemor’s? Most of the, uh, other one’s stuff was boxed up after he left the Order.”

“Oh! That one was Master Qui-Gon’s attempt at helping Obi-Wan with his sculpture project...he claimed that it was well within the spirit of the project despite it being _so_ off that Obi-Wan just did it completely by himself.”

~~~

All eight of the clones were gathered in the small dining space—five squeezed around the table despite being one chair short, the other three at the counter where Tano was _still_ crouching. They all had bowls, none of which matched, and looked as if they were eating the most delicious thing in the entire galaxy.

“You eat like this every _day?”_ Bug demanded with her mouth half full.

Tano had her own bowl balanced precarious on her knees. “Any time I’m in temple, yeah. Still have to eat the same rations as you all when we’re on the front.”

Tuz shook his head, like the thought of going back to rations was the worst thing in the world.

“I know the Council is trying to convince the Senate to include some non-ration food on occasion,” Tano said conversationally.

The excited chatter that elicited caused Tano to grin widely.

~~~

High General Obi-Wan Kenobi walked through the front door to Tano, unmoved from the counter, shouting along with half of the troopers while they played what seemed to be a highly competitive game of sabacc.

“Oh. Hello,” he said when they all swiveled to look over at him. The troopers sat up straighter, Erlaxx even shooting up to his feet from where he was half leaning, half laying on the chair.

“Hi Master Kenobi!” Tano greeted cheerfully.

Kenobi seemed to be amused. “Ahsoka. Troopers,” he acknowledged, nodding in the general direction of most of the clones as he did. “Did you need anything?”

“Nope! We ate all the leftovers, except for that vat of stew that was going bad,” Tano told him.

“Alright then, I’ll be on my way. Comm if anything comes up.”

Kenobi left, and the _vod'e_ stayed quiet for several beats.

“Did...did we just kick General Kenobi out of his own apartment?” Tuz asked, sounding worried.

Tano shrugged. “I mean yeah. Don’t worry about it, he’s probably going to stay with one of his friends. Or work through the night in the Archive…” She frowned. “Not that he wouldn’t do that normally, anyways.”

~~~

“We can just...sleep in the beds!?” Aftermath demanded. “But they’re your beds!”

“You see me using them right now?” Tano asked, sitting rather than crouching on the countertop now, one foot dangling off the edge.

“But they’re-they’re the generals, and yours-”

“And I said you can use them!”

~~~

“Seriously, sir, we can’t-” Clue protested.

Tano was laying on the counter, now, stomach down with her head in her arms.

“I’m sleeping right here,” she told them. “And I’m, uh, I’m ordering you not to move me!”

“But, sir-” Canvas said.

“No buts! I’m fine!”

The two clones looked helplessly at one another, as no other troopers were in the main space. Tano already looked to be asleep.

~~~

The little astrodroid—Artoo, as Skywalker had called him—rolled through the dim apartment. Tano was a lump on the countertop, looking dead asleep. Canvas was on the couch, Clue curled in the chair. Armor littered the ground at their feet.

In the first bedroom, where Skywalker had been at the start, Aftermath, Eegie, and Tuz were asleep on the bed. Machine parts still littered any available surface along with other odds and ends. Tuz was sprawled vertically across both Aftermath and Eegie’s otherwise normal looking sleeping positions.

In the second bedroom were Bug, Nail, and Erlaxx. They were squished together in the bed obviously meant for two people at the absolute most. Bug, in particular, looked to only have a quarter of the mattress when she should’ve had a third to be fair. She was nearly falling off the bed, but looked comfortable enough. The bedroom was much neater than the other one, and less cluttered the the rest of the apartment aside from a desk that was positively overflowing with datachips, files, and holobooks.

Artoo whirred softly, and parked right there in the middle of the hallway. Rather inconvenient placing to power down, but power down he did.

~~~

_48054016 ~ have...have the clone troopers never seen a normal couch or bed before? have they lived their entire lives on cots or the ground or those flimsy mattresses on those star destroyers?_

_33207341 ~ why in the ever living shit did tano decide to sleep on the COUNTER? the troopers tried to convince her not to...i just...that CANT be comfortable_

_53228297 ~ they’re all so little? other than the troopers all being identical they just look like a normal group of teenagers_

_17968362 ~ is anyone else wondering where skywalker and kenobi ended up? tano seemed to know that skywalker was visiting someone, but didn’t know where kenobi would end up...i hope he got to sleep somewhere he’s been looking more and more tired lately_

_12857404 ~ the troopers have never had normal food before! i’ve had the typical rations that GAR type organizations give out and they’re kriffing terrible! i hope the senate allocates funding to better rations because that wears on the soul if not the body_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the "youtuber" type thing at the start adds a bit more ✨spice✨, what do you think? I was thinking of maybe re-writing some of the older chapters to a similar style of this chapter, outside of the last chapter with the "news article" type thing. I would just be adding video titles and a small description with each video segment, and maybe some comment threads starting on chapter 3? I want to keep chapter 2 the way it is because I want to drag in the perspectives of some of the main canon characters in at some point, maybe...we'll see.
> 
> Anyways! Any more cute clone ideas? I was thinking a paint tutorial at some point, maybe a tour of the Resolute (and all the crazy droids that come along with), and in a few chapters I will be including the rare and evasive BABY clone from some troopers visiting Kamino. How about public reactions? I don't know how to show outrage outside of the comment threads...maybe another news article that's much more opinion article than actual news...or maybe the equivalent of someone yelling on tiktok...that could be fun...
> 
> Edits made 12/10/20


	10. 11 Things That Definitely Break the Jedi Codes of Attachment (i think)

**11 Things That Break the Jedi Codes of Attachment (i think)**

By:  _ miiiinnneaa34 _

This is just a collection of times that I’ve noticed the Jedi being...not quite as unattached as they “should” be. I was never a Jedi or anything, but I took a course on them a few years ago and did a project on the attachment rule, so take that as you will.

**1.**

**Description:** _ Captain Rex is thrown and clearly hates every second of it, General Skywalker and Commander Tano both are shown to ask if he’s alright and concedes to warn him if they’re able before they do something like it again. _

**Source:** _CloneNet_

**Vid clip:**

The holovid started at the top of a crumbling bulwark that looked over a steep drop off. It was only halfway up the mountainside, and to be some ancient form of avalanche protection. There was also the noticeable sound of a clone screaming.

The screaming drew closer, and was revealed to be coming from Captain Rex as he was pulled by seemingly nothing at all and set on his feet on the wall. He stopped screaming the moment there was solid rock beneath his feet.

“Alright there, captain?” General Anakin Skywalker asked, lightly.

The clone let out a flurry of curses and took off his bucket. “I  _ hate that.” _

“Quickest way to the top,” Commander Ahsoka Tano quipped.

“Would you maybe consider giving a warning first? Kriffing-”

Skywalker and Tano exchanged a look.

“Sorry, Rex,” Skywalker apologized. “I didn’t realize you disliked it so much.”

“Can’t exactly scream on a stealth mission now, can I?” Rex grumbled. He was still hunched forward, but more upright than before. Though his helmet was still on, he was undoubtedly pale from the sudden adrenaline rush. Unknown to the general public, perhaps, but noticeable to ones who worked closely with the tightly regimented clones, there was the tiniest hint of a shake in his hands that betrayed how freaked out Rex truly was.

Tano took hold of his forearm and peered up into his visor. “Hey, we’re sorry. We’ll give you a warning next time, okay?”

“Prefer if you wouldn’t at all,” Rex said, in a resigned sigh.

“That just cut off half an hour of climbing,” Skywalker said. “And I figure you might  _ enjoy _ living to see your way through a battle.”

“Maybe,” Rex agreed, with enough humor that he was obviously forgiving them.

~~~

_ 60161162 ~ that poor man! he must have to put up with so much by working with both tano and skywalker...and kenobi frequently, damn, the whole chaotic trifecta _

_ 91895155 ~ that’s so rude, to just pluck someone up like that and lift them up a mountain! _

_ 53462398 ~ ...at least they’re trying to be considerate? _

_ 83994113 ~ you’d think that the clones who work closest with jedis would be more used to weird force shit _

_ 50900091 ~ i, too, am absolutely terrified of hurtling through the air with no safety net and no discernable rope _

* * *

**2.**

**Description:** _ General Kenobi is in the midst of what appears to be some form of a panic attack on an active front line. Commander Cody is seen comforting him. The subject of the anxiety appears to be Commander Tano, who Kenobi was unable to rendezvous with. _

**Source:** _ “Frontline Reports,” Galactic Daily _

**Vid clip:**

High General Obi-Wan Kenobi was looking rather worse for wear. There were two troopers on either side of him with their blasters ready, buckets on. Commander Cody was holding Kenobi up by their clasped forearms, standing in front of him.

“I’m fine, I’m fine-” Kenobi said, nearly gasping for air.

“Yeah, you are,” Cody agreed, low and steady. His bucket was on, but he still managed to convey an earnest sort of intention simply from the way he was standing and his tone of voice. “Just take a moment to breathe.”

“No, no, we need to get moving, we can’t- _ I _ can’t leave Ahsoka alone for any longer, we’d already told her we’d be there by now-”

“Ahsoka will be fine,” Cody promised. “I know you’re worried but Skywalker’s not too far from her position, and she’s got Rex and a whole squad with her.”

“She’s still just a  _ child _ and she’s-”

“Commander, we’ve got to move!” a trooper shouted from a distance.

Cody let loose a flurry of curses. The two clones flanking them briefly turned their helmets towards one another for a quick moment. Kenobi let out a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Not a moment after blaster shots sounded, distressingly near to anyone not used to it. To people used to it, too, if they took any focus away from the mission—the objective and their position on the field and staying alive. The holocam jerked to the side, the person behind it—distinctly  _ not _ a clonetrooper—gave a small shriek.

Kenobi pulled away from Cody, straightening up. He still looked much too pale, vaguely like he might shake apart at the seams despite the smoothed out expression of calm that settled across his face. “Alright, everyone, fall back to the eastern ridges!”

“You heard the general!” Cody barked. “Get moving!”

~~~

_ 82299405 ~ kenobi looks like he’s going to  _ **_cry_ ** _ is Tano okay? was Tano okay? why was she basically alone? _

_ 86409432 ~ it’s dangerous to lose focus like that on a battlefield, i’d expect kenobi to know better _

_ 84386912 ~ tano is rather young...hopefully everything turned out well on that campaign, it’s definitely old enough that they’re all physically okay by now at least... _

_ 45125655 ~ i’ve been in a similar place, and it really kriffing sucks, glad to see his commander knew how to handle it! _

_ 16899119 ~ this feels borderline invasive, who recorded this and who RELEASED it? _

* * *

**3.**

**Description:** _ Commander Tano brings General Skywalker a droid in need of repair, in what appears to be the aftermath of a rough battle. Though not much is shown, it is clear that Tano is worried for Skywalker’s well being. _

**Source:** _CloneNet_

**Vid clip:**

“-got to fix her, is he in his room?” Commander Ahsoka Tano asked Captain Rex in one of the hallways of the  _ Resolute. _ The holocam was the one attached to a mousedroid at her feet, spinning in lazy circles that made the vid somewhat difficult to watch.

“Last I heard he was headed down to the hanger,” the clone captain responded.

Tano scooped up the mousedroid, ending the spinning and strange angles. “Thanks, Rex. C’mon, Mousie, off to Master Skywalker to fix you up.”

“Mousie?” Rex asked, looking concerned. “Where’s Mouse?”

“She was held up in the infirmary. Nothing serious, but she asked me to see if I could get this little girl fixed up as she’s not quite back on her feet yet.”

Rex visibly relaxed at that. “After all the forms I already had to write...just glad I didn’t slip up and have to bring any bad news to Afford.”

“He’s obviously been at her side the whole time,” Tano joked, but it fell flat. “I know this is your second rotation, I’ll cover you as soon as I’m done.”

“Sir, you don’t need to-”

“I got sent up early, remember? Got a full night’s rest and everything,” she said as she headed away. “I’m relieving you, effective as soon as I see you next, understand?”

“Loud and clear, sir!” Rex called after her, laughing a bit.

There was a brief cut in the vid, likely to avoid confidential information about a massive bit of the layout of the ship. When the footage came back in, Tano and the carried droid were in the hanger bay. There was almost nobody there, aside from a scattering of  _ vod’e _ along the far left of the space, working on the fighters, and General Anakin Skywalker tucked away in a corner on the opposite side, near a rusty old ship. He had his head in his hands, leaning over a worktable that was mostly empty, despite the plethora of equipment scattered at his feet.

“Master?” Tano called out, uncharacteristically quiet.

He looked up, looking worse around the edges with bags beneath his eyes and a defeated sort of slump to his shoulders. “Hey, Snips,” he greeted like the words took massive effort.

Tano raised up the mousedroid, offering it up to Skywalker to take. “Something’s messed up with her spatial programming, she can’t move in a straight line.”

Skywalker took the droid, frowning at the light denting that she was covered in. “Mouse…?”

“Infirmary, broken leg,” Tano assured, same as she had with Rex. “Afford’s with her, and kind of freaked out, so I offered to bring Mousie to you.”

Skywalker placed her down on the worktable and said, “Go from one end to the other, please, Mousie.”

The mousedroid—Mousie, as she was apparently called—chirped and trundled along the table-top. She veered hard to the left, suddenly, and Skywalker caught her before she could fall to the floor.

“Definitely spatial,” he muttered to himself. “Probably just a calibration reset, but could do with a whole rewiring...Mousie, what do you say?”

Mousie beeped and whirled.

“Okay, but if you have any issues with it you come to me and I’ll get you the full rewiring, yeah?”

The droid made a happy sort of trill.

Skywalker grinned, and Tano stepped into his space to half-lean against his side. “She's gonna be okay, then?”

“Course she is, be back to terrorizing this ship in no time,” Skywalker said. He nudged Tano, hard enough she stumbled back a few steps. “Go on, I’ve got to get work and the lady needs her privacy.”

Tano rolled her eyes at that but started to walk away. “Give him a shock if he gets too handsy, Mousie!”

The droid made a series of noises that had Skywalker protesting with a “Hey!” and Tano cackling in laughter.

~~~

_ 26091068 ~ wait...so there’s a mousie the mousedroid and a...clone named mouse? that are, what, friends? _

_ 19534073 ~ skywalker looked so rough, but he seemed to brighten up when he had something to fix _

_44292935 ~ i can’t help but think that their latest campaign was pretty tough...the captain mentioned paperwork and informing someone of someone else’s...what, death? i suppose it_ ** _is_** _a war…._

_ 14965427 ~ that poor little droid, i hope skywalker can get her all fixed up and working again! _

_ 29775339 ~ tano and skywalker are obviously very close, she knew exactly what to do to cheer him up _

* * *

**4.**

**Description:** _ General Plo Koon seen with his battalion, in the midst of a temporary camp on an unknown planet. _

**Source:** _CloneNet_

**Vid clip:**

The vid opened on a small grouping of clones that sat around a firepit. The fire appeared to be one of many at the surrounding edges of the plasto-canvas tents that made up the official camp. Though some of the farther fires might be outlooks, this one clearly wasn’t with the casual way the  _ vod’e _ were sitting and acting.

“-course that’s when I ducked back down,” one of the clones said. He, like the others with paint, had armor painted in 104th maroon. “Wasn’t about to become cannon fodder with the tanks at my back.”

The ending of his story was met with laughter from the others around the circle, except for one shiny who was glancing nervously to xer right.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Boz?” the trooper next to him asked.

“Nothing, just...does the general always do that?”

The holocam turned and refocused on a group of clones no more than twenty feet away. General Plo Koon was maneuvering through them, placing his clawed hands on top of heads, passing out small sweets that half the clones popped in their mouths and the others tucked into pockets, and leaning close to presumably converse for a moment.

The circle of troopers that was filming laughed.

“That’s how the general is,  _ vod’ika,” _ one of them assured.

“He’s just making sure everyone is okay,” another said.

“Individually?” Boz asked, perplexed.

As if he heard, the Jedi looked over and raised a hand slightly. A few of the clones gave lazy waves in return.

“I know you haven’t been off Kamino long, kid, but some of the  _ jetiise _ actually care about us. The general is one of them,” a clone with a completely maroon-painted helmet told xer, sounding much gentler than the rest of the ribbing. “He likes to check in, when he can.”

~~~

_ 78777932 ~ this reminds me of these camping trips my school had us take every year, up to our largest moon, campfire and all _

_ 85286915 ~ that’s got to eat up a lot of time _

_ 35939474 ~ i’m sorry?? how is the thought of their commanding officer’s giving a shit about them somehow a novelty?? _

_ 56308897 ~ i can see how that might look like a random inspection of some sort, no wonder xe’re worried _

_ 66677644 ~ aww he was passing out candy and making sure every one of his troopers were okay _

* * *

**5.**

**Description:** _ Commander Tano brings General Kenobi latemeal, and insists on him eating it after apparently a long period of time without breaking for a meal. She also claims to have made him tea, from tea she brought with her from Coruscant. _

**Source:** _ CloneNet _

**Vid clip:**

Commander Ahsoka Tano entered a room on what might have been the  _ Negotiator.  _ Clones in the gray uniforms of logistic workers were busy at holotables and other scanners around the room. Working before the main holotable, with the projection of a handful of model fleets, was High General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Tano was carrying a container in both hands, headed straight for Kenobi.

“Master Kenobi!” she greeted with a bright smile.

He looked over with the slightest startled, and softened when he saw who it was. “Ahsoka.”

She didn’t wait for him to ask further questions, shoving the container into his arms. “I brought you latemeal. Even included some tea, though it’s just some packets I have left over from last time we were on Coruscant.”

Kenobi carefully set the container down. “Thank you Ahsoka, though you needn’t go to the trouble-”

“Mashae ratted you out and told me ze haven’t seen you eat anything today,” Tano interrupted. “You should eat what I brought.”

He let out a sigh of a breath, looking to the ceiling for a moment before refocusing back on Tano, who had an impish grin. “Duly noted, padawan.”

~~~

_ 64983704 ~ he looks so done with her and the troopers gossipping about him so that he takes better care of himself _

_ 32635895 ~ she brought him latemeal! and made him tea! _

_ 36210884 ~ i wonder how often kenobi does things like this after the amount of footage i’ve seen of similar scenes _

_ 45509264 ~ that tea is a blessing if i’ve ever heard one...friend of mine ended in one of the GAR refugee camps for a bit and the caff and rations are borderline inedible _

_ 31273050 ~ is any of that confidential information? it could be months old, and nothing is explicitly shown, but all i can think is those file enhancer hackers _

* * *

**6.**

**Description:** _ General Skywalker disregarding orders from General Windu, as can be assumed from what others tell him when he changes strategy at the last moment. He is seen to be doing so to pursue General Kenobi. _

**Source:**

**Vid clip:**

General Anakin Skywalker was shown on a shaky holovid, taking a sharp turn off a beaten-in path that led into the wilds of that particular planet. Blaster shots and explosions ripped through the atmosphere not far in the direction the path led.

“General Skywalker, we were ordered to the front!” a clone shouted.

“You all go! Obi-Wan’s this way!” Skywalker shouted back.

“Sir, they were direct orders from General Windu-”

“I don’t care! I’ll deal with him later!”

_ “Sir-!” _ another clone protested, but Skywalker had already disappeared into the foliage.

~~~

_ 90154825 ~ disregarding orders from general windu is definitely a ballsy move you wouldn’t catch me attempting _

_ 70274721 ~ shouldn’t a jedi be with the clones? i know they’re soldiers, but i worry about them... _

_ 26682451 ~ kenobi is a grown man who can take care of himself _

_ 55607416 ~ what mess has kenobi found himself in this time? it’s so common at this point no wonder skywalker is worried about him—did you see him in last week's frontline reel with broken ribs? _

_ 54930070 ~ hurry back, skywalker, or you’ll get the lecture of your life! _

* * *

**7.**

**Description:** _A crèche master is seen with her group of Jedi younglings. She shows a rather lot of physical affection, and other words and phrases of endearment. I assume that this is just for good development and it tapers off over the years, but it’s something that took me off guard when I first saw it._

 **Source:** _CloneNet_

**Vid clip:**

A pink-haired Jedi was leading a traditionally eclectic group of Jedi younglings, varying from a small bundle strapped to their chest to children looking about the age of a human eight-year-old. There were about twenty younglings following along behind them in a dutiful line in one of the grand, sweeping hallways of the Jedi Temple.

A squad of troopers were the source of the holocam footage, heading towards the group of younglings. As they drew closer to passing, one of the four raised a hand to wave at the younglings.

Several of the younglings visibly brightened and cheerfully waved back, but a little twi’lek boy instantly burst into loud, messy tears.

The clone squad stopped short, body language conveying confusion and a little bit of panic. The younglings nearest the twi’lek—a human girl who was on the older side of the group and a mon calamari child of similar age—instantly called out, “Master Oona!”

The Jedi crèche master, already turning towards the source of the noise, hurriedly rushed over.

“Syna, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” they asked him. One hand held the baby on their chest close, the other going to the boy’s shoulder, while they sank down to their knees in front of him.

The boy—Syna—focused on Oona with big, teary eyes. “It-they were right-and it was so  _ loud- _ and-and-and I-” was all that was discernible through his hitching sobs.

“Okay, okay,” Oona soothed. “Deep breaths, young one, all is well.”

Syna took a gulping breath and did an admirable job of holding, exhaling, and repeating for a child so young. After a few moments the tears slowed enough for him to scrub them away with his sleeve.

“There we go,” Oona encouraged. “Feeling better, honey?” 

Syna nodded and held up his arms for a hug.

“Careful of Dalyn,” they reminded, but twisted in a way where the smallest member of their group wouldn’t be stuck between their two bodies. Syna wrapped his arms around Oona’s neck and got a firm hug in return. Oona rubbed his back until he pulled away half a step, when they pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

“All calmed down?” they asked.

He nodded, sniffling a bit.

“Is there something we did?” asked the trooper who had been the unfortunate one to wave just before the tears began.

Oona stood and aimed a kind smile at the troopers. Syna came close behind them, leaning into their legs, and they put a hand at the top of his head. “No, no, he was just startled. Syna’s been struggling with loud noises recently, and I think he just wasn’t ready for how loud the boots and armor can be.”

“Still-” the clone said, anxiously.

“It’s really not your fault,” Oona said. “Here, if you have a moment getting to see you face-to-face might help a little.”

“We could spare some time,” another clone said, immediately pulling off his Coruscant-guard-red painted helmet.

The younglings—still in their neat line—looked pleading up at Oona.

“Yes, alright,” they told the group with an obvious hint of indulgence. “You can all say hello.”

The younglings beamed and all but swarmed the poor troopers. All aside from little Syna, who remained close to Oona's side. After a couple of minutes of fielding excited questions and indulging in a few hugs, showing of equipment (everything but the blasters and the strapped-on-armor), and one trooper who had managed to end up on the ground with a lapful of a Wookie and Nautolan—the trooper who had first waved managed to extract themself and come to where Oona and Syna stood.

“Hello, young one,” xe greeted in a soft voice, crouching down slow enough to not scare him again.

“Hello,” Syna said shyly, half hiding his face in the folds of Oona’s robes, at their hip.

“I’m sorry to have startled you,” xe apologized.

“‘S okay,” he mumbled. “Get scared easily. Not your fault.”

The trooper gave a small laugh. “If it’s not my fault it’s not yours, kid. Got it?”

Syna gave a little nod and hesitantly pulled a little bit away from Oona.

“Go on,” they encouraged, and the boy jerked forward in one quick motion to give the trooper a quick hug. The clone only had enough time to react with a small squeeze before Syna scurried back to his crèche master’s side.

With a steady sort of sterness that came from years of practice, Oona recalled the younglings into the neat little line they had been in before, with only mild grumbling, the whole while absently rocking baby Dalyn and gracefully accepting the presence of Syna who had decided to fully latch onto their side and not let go.

“We need to move along, younglings, we’re expected in the gardens,” Oona told them. “Say goodbye.”

“Goodbye!” the younglings chorused, a mix of beams and pouts as they filed off after their minder. The clones smiled fondly and waved back, before putting back on their buckets and heading off in the direction they were needed.

~~~

_ 62167010 ~ ahahaha jedi babies! for whatever reason i can never imagine them as younger than, like, ten, but those were whole ass babies! _

_ 26734500 ~ poor kid getting overwhelmed by loud noises, i have a cousin who for the longest time couldn’t handle anything unexpected and would burst into tears just like that _

_ 85359853 ~ the clones were so good with them, and the hatchlings were so happy to play with them! _

_17827070 ~ this feels staged, idk but would the coruscanti guard_ ** _really_** _have enough time to stop and say hi to a bunch of children, even the one they supposedly ‘upset’_

_ 74086561 ~ is that Jedi the ONLY ONE in charge of all those kids? none of them even look old enough to help them take care of the younger ones...imagine if more than one started crying! or a fight broke out while they were distracted! _

* * *

**8.**

**Description:** _ A brief moment where General Kenobi worries over a handful of his clone troopers, moments after a detonation of some kind, showing particular care towards his commander. _

**Source:** _CloneNet_

**Vid clip:**

The vid began with indistinct fog and sounds of coughing and cursing.

“Is everyone all right?” High General Obi-Wan Kenobi called somewhere within the cloud of dust.

There was a collection of ‘yes’s and ‘think so’s. The fog began to recede, revealing a dim cavern of some sort, though there were parts of buildings that made up a decent amount of the structure of it. Perhaps a cave in, from above, or a bomb that made several taller buildings collapse in on themselves.

“The commander’s down, general!” an indistinct figure of a clone called out, knelt beside another clone.

“‘m fine, Suture,” Commander Cody protested, attempting to sit up. He briefly struggled but Suture shoved him back down.

“Stay  _ down, _ sir, you were out for a few minutes,” Suture scolded, bent over him. Likely a medic, from the way he was acting, or field trained at the least.

Kenobi, though difficult to recognize, carefully maneuvered towards them. “Suture?” he asked.

“Could tell more without the bucket, but wouldn’t risk it with the dust. Probably just a low-grade concussion,” Suture said, succinctly. His tone turned slightly dangerous as he asked Cody,  _ “Anything else _ you’d like to report, sir?”

The commander hesitated for a moment. “Just a bit of soreness in the ribs, doubt they’re broken.”

Suture nodded, apparently trusting in that answer. “Bruised ribs, got it. He’ll live.”

Kenobi nodded, a hand on Suture’s shoulder. “Stay down for now, Cody.”

Cody nodded with a slight wince, a sure sign he was feeling terrible or trusted in Kenobi to take care of everything, or both.

“Anyone else?” Kenobi asked, loud enough for it to carry to the collection of other troopers.

“Jarred my arm funny, but I can still shoot,” a clone offered.

“Ankle’s twisted, but I can walk on it if I need,” another clone said.

“Stay off it unless we need to move,” Kenobi said, in a way that sounded almost more like a request. Clones were notoriously tough, after all, genetically engineered to be able to work through minor injuries and resistant to most diseases. It would make sense that in the heat of the moment that they might 

Suture was already getting to his feet, with an admonishment for Cody to stay down, and headed in that clone’s direction.

“I’ll start looking for a way out of here that’s safe, for now regroup,” Kenobi instructed before all-but vanishing in the gloom at the edges of the scattered squad.

~~~

_ 36580545 ~ that medic sounds so done with their bullshit _

_ 25425053 ~ walked on a twisted or sprained ankle is never fun, can’t believe kenobi has to ask them to stay down _

_ 12918591 ~ what a good general, making sure everyone is most okay before looking for an escape route! _

_ 41858545 ~ ouch, ouch, and ouch! _

_ 24139898 ~ hopefully that cavern is structurally sound, if it’s so recently created as for them to...fall through? however they got their, i just hope it didn’t collapse on them or anything _

* * *

**9.**

**Description:** _ Commander Tano suffers from heatstroke, and General Skywalker fusses over her. _

**Source:** _ CloneNet _

**Vid clip:**

“Man down!” a clone called, from towards the end of a formation and next to the one with the holocam.

A squadron of 501st clones seemed to be in accompaniment of General Anakin Skywalker and Commander Ahsoka Tano. They were in a desert with cracking, red, hard-packed dirt and succulent-esque scrub. Though the ground was flat and the sun baking, there was a mountain range jutting from the ground only a few klicks ahead. They were in a two-by-two formation, but that was slowly dissolving as Skywalker headed from the front and  _ vod’e  _ turned to see who it was.

“Ahsoka!” Skywalker cried.

Tano had, apparently, collapsed. Her coloring was off and her lips chapped, crumpled to the ground. A clone had hauled her more upright, but she was leaning heavily on the trooper.

“She just collapsed, sir,” the clone explained as Skywalker knelt beside them.

Skywalker cursed.  _ “Kriffing _ heat-hey, Snips, can you hear me? Ahsoka?”

Tano stirred weakly, eyes fluttering half open. “Mm-hm.”

Another clone had joined in the group on the ground. “Here, let me take her, Bug.”

Bug seemed grateful to shift Tano’s weight over to the newcomer, standing and backing away while dusting her armor off best she could.

“Heatstroke?” Skywalker guessed.

“Yeah,” the clone—a medic—confirmed. “Nasty sunburn on her montrails, too.”

“Damnit, Ahsoka, this is why I told you to wear the cloak.”

“Too hot,” she groaned, either in a reaction to Skywalker or as a general statement.

Skywalker looked to the medic, and asked, “Kix?” 

“I can give her some water and bacta for the burns, and a few emergency cold packs, but there’s not much I can do to treat her until we get back to a proper facility,” the medic said.

Skywalker nodded, and with much manipulation of the half-unconscious padawan later they managed to get her mostly taken care of with Skywalker’s cloak thrown over her for shade and cold packs secured to her by being tucked under her clothes. Skywalker had hiked her up on his back, claiming he could handle the heat better than the clones for the time being, and they set off for the mountains.

Though seemingly possessed with a single-minded determidness, Skywalker was seen to carefully adjust Tano in his grip on several occasions in the few minutes of footage that continued, and glance worriedly at her, where her head was lolling onto his shoulder.

~~~

_ 39627386 ~ yikes, i hope they got somewhere cool without anyone else collapsing! _

_ 99502733 ~ torgrutas have a slightly lower core temperature than humans, and get affected by temperatures that are still within the tolerable range for most subspecies of humans _

_ 29197431 ~ what’d skywalker mean by being able to handle the heat better? aren’t the clones genetically engineered to handle extreme conditions? _

_ 69033511 ~ why are they being made to walk that far, even? speeders exist! _

_ 56822638 ~ aw, he’s insisting on carrying her himself! _

* * *

**10.**

**Description:** _ Senator Amidala and General Skywalker are filmed together at the Annual Senate Gala for Disenfranchised Youths. Amidala and Skywalker are known friends (for those who don’t keep up with the political tabloids as much as the rest of us!) and are definitely a little too handsy for  _ _ just _ _ respected friends and colleagues... _

**Source:** _ Weekly Star _

**Vid clip:**

The holocam—a body one, similar to the ones the clone troopers had on their armor, though of noticeably higher quality as it was scaled up to a non-pocket sized holoprojector—panned around one of the elaborate ballrooms that the senate frequented often for their galas. Upper crust Coruscanti citizens and senators made up the elegant crowd.

The holocam suddenly zeroed in on a pair near one of the several snack tables, farther away from the dance floor, and began to move closer.

The pair was Senator Padmé Amidala and General Anakin Skywalker.

The senator was in a beautiful—if somewhat excessive—gown that she was so known for, alongside the rest of the more traditional of the well known Nabooian figures. She had forgone the heavy white paint, as she had taken to in the past few years, but her face was still heavily done up in an otherwise classic style. Her skirts were shimmering blue, flowing, and huge, a tight bodice with an overlay of silver latticework, layers of the same material as her skirts draped elegantly around her shoulders and draping down her arms like water.

Skywalker was in the black tunics he so often appeared in, and though they had a similar look of his everyday Jedi robes there was a certain tailoring and elegance to them to suggest they weren’t something that a Jedi might normally wear.

The pair was stationary, but holding onto each other as if escorting one another. Amidala was leaning into Skywalker more than appropriate, laughing in a way that was so clearly a deep belly-laugh that it couldn’t be anything but genuine. Skywalker was grinning widely, an oddity for him in frequent months.

“Why senator, I would  _ never,” _ he said, in what sounded like mock affront and in an overblown Coruscanti accent.

Amidala laughed harder, shoving at his chest with the arm that wasn’t wrapped around one of his own. “You would! You have! Don’t lie to me!”

“I could never lie to such an esteemed senator,” Skywalker said, humor breaking the character he was trying to maintain. “That is such an uncouth, terribly rash-”

The senator straightened up some, and—still laughing—said, “Oh, stop mocking him, Ani.”

“If you had been at the receiving end of a few more of his lectures you might think differently about it,” Skywalker said, in his regular Outer Rim accent.

Amidala rolled her eyes in a way that conveyed a certain level of fondness. “I believe you promised me a dance, Master Jedi?” 

“Why of course, senator,” Skywalker agreed, actually taking advantage of the way their arms were clasped to lead her towards the dance floor.

~~~

_ 91132289 ~ was he...he was definitely mocking kenobi, wasn’t he? _

_ 25234157 ~ ahhhh they’re so cute...i just know in my heart of hearts that they’re secretly in love with each other _

_ 39083960 ~ senator amidala’s dress is absolutely gorgeous as always...i wish i had been born as a nabooian elite so i could have excuses and resources to dress like that all the time _

_80188182 ~ did skywalker say_ ** _more_** _of his lectures? as in, kenobi had definitely given amidala lectures before? what could she have possibly done to earn his disapproval?_

_ 29412076 ~ both have such stressful jobs, i’m so happy to see they got to just mess around and mess around like all 20-something friends do! _

* * *

**11.**

**Description:** _ General Kenobi is filmed in a clear moment of vulnerability, after a long period of non-contact from General Skywalker. Seeing Skywalker, assumedly, triggered the worry he had been feeling and results in what appear to be tears. _

**Source:** _Corellian News Now_

**Vid clip:**

The footage opened on a half-dismantled camp on the warfront, looked to be in the middle of packing up. The troopers all looked slightly sluggish, armor scuffed and dirty in a way that just wasn’t typical with the way that most clones maintained their armor usually. It was an even mix of 501st blue and 212th gold, so a duel campaign—or a campaign that had ended with cooperation.

High General Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing in the middle of the proceedings, swaying slightly on his feet, eyes shut.  _ Vod’e  _ moved around him with a practiced sort of ease, but caste him lingering looks as they passed. Most likely worry, or a little confusion.

Suddenly Kenobi’s eyes opened, and his head turned sharply to his right.

Trudging into camp was Skywalker and a handful of 501st clones, dragging their feet more than marching. The clones broke off to help with the disassembling of camp, though almost all were waved off or given the very lightest load, and Skywalker headed straight towards Kenobi.

“Master,” he greeted with a tired attempt at a grin. “We didn’t see any sign of Ventress, but we managed to-master?”

Skywalker’s voice rose in alarm as Kenobi’s face turned down and shoulders began to shake.

“Obi-Wan, what’s wrong?” Skywalker asked, definitely sounding panicked. “Hey-what’s...master?”

Kenobi tried to wave him off, and Skywalker retaliated by grabbing onto his forearms.

“Seriously, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me, master.”

The clones were still fully invested in their work, but by the more frequent looks they were casting in the direction of the two Jedi, they were clearly concerned.

“It’s nothing, Anakin,” Kenobi said, his voice thick with emotion. “I just-”

He looked to the side, and though difficult to see through the holo it appeared as if he were crying.

“I was having difficulty sensing you, after the strain earlier, and I didn’t...wasn’t sure if…”

Skywalker relaxed slightly, letting go of one of Kenobi’s arms. “Oh. I-I’m sorry, master, I didn’t mean to worry you. The comms were blocked, and I forgot-”

“I know you didn’t mean to, dear one,” Kenobi said. He sounded more composed, now, and extracted his second hand in order to fix his appearance slightly. “It’s just been a long day.”

Skywalker looked unsure of how to proceed, bio-hand still raised as if to reach out.

“I should get to helping the troops,” Kenobi said, as if nothing happened. “And you have a report to make.”

“I...yeah,” Skywalker said without an ounce of protest, and followed Kenobi as they made their way towards one of the largest tents that still remained upright.

~~~

_ 75395316 ~ oh my stars! kenobi—THE obi-wan kenobi!—was crying??  _

_ 57078444 ~ skywalker looked so out of his depth, and i can imagine how seeing a parent figure like that break down would be so scary _

_ 53564783 ~ what did kenobi mean by the strain earlier? it sounded like it might have had something to do with the force...if he can usually sense skywalker that must be terrifying not being able to _

_ 53318865 ~ why the kriff would anyone publish this moment of clear vulnerability! i highly doubt kenobi would have let them film had he known they were there! _

_ 90343069 ~ i’m so sad, i can’t even properly imagine the type of pain of not knowing if loved ones are alive or dead and having no choice but to keep sending them onto the frontlines _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such an inconsistent poster, huh? Sorry about that!
> 
> The character of Oona was actually heavily inspired by an OC made by @persephone.cos over on tiktok. I would highly recommend checking out their creche master series!
> 
> Let me know what your favorite part is! I've been working on this an inadvisable amount in the past week considering all the work I have for Model UN and my usual job things--I'm just lucky classes haven't started back up again, yet!

**Author's Note:**

> I cherish and respond to every comment! Tell me what you thought was interesting, what you thought was going to happen, what could have lead up to certain events!
> 
> [You can find my tumblr here!](https://omegros.tumblr.com/)


End file.
